Long Forgotten Love
by KadeSmash85
Summary: Shepard, a harden soldier, spectre, and "hero" of humanity struggles to salvage her relationship with Liara T'Soni. They are now after the Shadow Broker together, but what will become of them after? What of the fight against the Reapers? FemShep/Liara RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or it's characters. I do not own Bioware or any of it's products. Further more I do not own EA or any of THEIR products. This is a fan based story for entertainment purposes only, not for sale, or any other form of trade for currency.

Author Note: Hullo! This is not my first fanfic by far. It is, however, my first fanfic based on a video game so please bare with me if I make any mistakes. This story takes place during the Lair of the Shadow Broker, and slightly AU. It's a simple fanfic, and heavily laced on the side of romance.

This is a fem Shepard and Liara story. My Shepard is a renegade, vanguard earth born and fought on Torfan.

Also the random VWVWVW bits is to indicate the change of scene or to fast forward into future scenes. Just so it doesnt all run together and get confusing.

Long Forgotten Love

Chapter 1

Katelyn Shepard crossed her arms over her chest glowering at the Illusive Man. He sat on his chair, lit cigarette in hand as he flicked the ashes into a tray next to him. Her holographic form flickered for a moment as he gave her a look of regard. Her call was most unexpected, and she had claimed it of importance but he began to feel otherwise.

"That kind of intel isn't easy to come by, Shepard." He said after a long pause of silence. She had nearly demanded he give her information leading to a Drell by the name of Feron or the where abouts of the Shadow Broker. Oh he could get what she was asking for, in time. "I dont even see how this is all that important. It sounds more like a personal errand and side tracks from the true mission at hand." he then commented.

"You scratch my back, and I scratch yours. You want me to stop the Collectors, to prevent any more attacks, I'll do it, but these little... side missions to help Cerberus with unrelated tasks is no better or worse then what I'm asking for." Katelyn said firmly. She stood up straighter letting her arms fold behind her back. She gave him a look she'd give any of her crew. A look of command, impatience. What she wanted, she would get, no matter what the results.

"Remember who you work for now, Shepard. This isn't a merc job, this is an organization with human interests in mind. You of all people should be able to appreciate that." the Illusive Man stated before he inhaled a long drag from his cigarette, finishing it off. He stamped it out before letting it lay in the ash tray. He shifted positions in his chair, folding his left leg over his right, sitting a little straighter then before.

"I dont care about _your _concerns, I'm not you're play thing. Either give me the intel or I find it myself. If I have to do it myself, you know I'll leave a nice messy trail for you to clean up." Shepard said impatiently, still holding her commanding tone. Illusive Man couldn't help but let a smirk play across his lips, though in the shadows no one could notice it. In a manner he admired her style. If you could call it that.

She had a point, however. She was impatient, sometimes arrogant, and sometimes self centered. If she wanted to leave a new black list to Cerberus' name she'd do so easily. He shook his head. She was rather persistent. "Alright, I will allow you some time to deal with this... personal matter. I will contact you as soon as I have the information you seek. Until then continue to build your team, and search for clues on the Collectors." He said before he cut off the transmission.

VWVWVW

It had been a long six months. But finally, after many missions, and battles, and nearly getting killed a few times over, it was over. Back in friendly space, and ported at Omega until repairs could finish. They had been stationed here for about two weeks now. The crew was allowed some downtime between their duties in fixing the Normandy. It had taken some extensive damage in the Collector fight, but she held together.

The repairs were coming underway nicely. Nearly complete even. But what Katelyn Shepard had planned next was beyond her. The months leading up to the attack on the Collector base had been so time consuming. She didnt have a whole lot of time for anything else. Running missions, trying to stop abductions.

Currently she sat in her personal quarters. All she could hear was the fish tank running as the engines were off. She sat on the sofa as she looked up towards the ceiling above her bed seeing nothing but the Omega station outside her window. Her thoughts flooded heavily with everything that has happened as she looked back down at the table in front of her.

She had placed Liara's picture on it and starred at it for a while. She sighed heavily. She truly missed the Asari. Her whole life, she made one aggressive decision after another. Never cared for her own safety. She didn't like seeing her crew mates and members die but at the same time she wouldn't hesitate to make the call.

But after she had found the intelligent, yet clumsy archaeologist... Something changed within her. No longer was she on just another mission. This was becoming something far more personal. After having gotten to know the young Asari her perspective began to change. She began to actually care for someone. Though how Liara came to care for her, even admit to an attraction and attachment to the otherwise aggressive Commander Katelyn Shepard, was beyond her comprehension. But it felt nice for a change.

She reflected back to her mission on Virmire. She had gotten the Salarian captain Kirahee killed, and many others. She also got Kaiden Alenko killed. She didn't think much of it at the time, but now that she did...

Another heavy sigh filled her personal space as she leaned back against the couch. Her eyes closed as she tried to relax herself.

Now that she had cut off her ties with Cerberus, even gained Miranda's loyalty which lead to her resignation by destroying the Collector ship. Even Jacob remained in Katelyn's crew. Everyone survived, against all odds, they all made it out alive. They defeated the Collectors and further more shoved an explosive down their throats, so to speak.

She wasn't sure as to what direction to take now. Now all the contacts she once had at her disposal gone. the Council still ignored her about the Reapers, and she could no longer trust Cerberus enough to get the job done. Before she viewed them as a necessary evil, and a means to fund her mission... but no longer. She may be a ruthless bitch herself, but she wouldn't put the entire galaxy at stakes by handing over advanced alien tech to a bunch of xenophobes. She would have been no better then the Reapers then.

She was exhausted. Physically, mentally. She was still a bit sore from the fight on that Collector base. She was bruised and a bit battered. And now she was second guessing everything she had ever done. What a fine way to add to the already existing problems. Her relationship with Liara, if there was one, was at stake, she didn't even know how she'd pull off stopping an ancient evil of sentient machines that made a habit of galactic genocide every 50 thousand years, let alone what she would do with herself after.

"_You did this to me!"_ the words echoed in her mind like poisonous venom, eating away at her insides, her very soul. She had spat this out in pent up anger over her whole situation. She was dead, as dead as dead could be. Or so Jacob told her when this whole thing started. She was nothing but charred meat and bones. Not even recognizable. Then she was brought back to life to be used as a puppet, a tool. It had more emotional impact then she had let on.

She cringed at herself as she thought of how Liara must have felt hearing these words. And they werent delivered nicely either. They held a sting of anger, even hate. They fought over it. Liara was nearly in tears. How could Katelyn have been so stupid? Liara wanted her back... she had missed her, mourned her the whole time, and mourned her still.

"Commander?" came Joker's familiar voice over her room's intercom. "What is it?" she spat out in self irritation. At first there was silence. Joker didn't know whether or not he should even continue. "Yeoman Chambers said you have an important message on your private terminal." he said. The usual confidence was gone. Replaced by a weary tone. Joker usually didn't sound this way.

Katelyn Shepard shook her head slightly as she began to stand up. "Who from?" she questioned. Had to be something somewhat important if Joker felt the need to give her the message. "Eh.. It's the Illusive Man, ma'am." he said even quieter. The famous Commander Shepard was a bit stumped right then and there. She had told him to shove it up his ass, more or less... What was he doing contacting her now?

"Thank you, Joker." she then said before the intercom went dead. She wandered up to her "office" area before tapping a few buttons on her terminal. She was curious enough to take a look. It didn't take long for the computer to pull up her message either. Though what she would read would surprise her.

_Shepard:_

_I know I am the last person you wish to hear from. Believe me when I say you are the last person I wish to speak to at this time. However, I did once tell you I would give you any information regarding Liara's personal matter concerning the Shadow Broker. _

_I have that information. As a way of amending bridges, and perhaps even a "reward" for your efforts against the Collectors I decided to pass along this information. Inside the attachment will be a planet location we have uncovered from intercepted messages. I believe the Shadow Broker resides on this planet inside of a massive ship. As far as my intel knows, the Drell, Feron may very well still be alive. _

_I wish you luck on this errand of yours, and if you survive it, perhaps we can have a meeting and discuss a reconnection, though you wont be apart of Cerberus personnel any longer._

_Illusive Man._

Katelyn closed the message before turning on her heals in an instant. As she quickly made her way to the elevator she tapped her ear piece communicator. "Joke recall the crew to the ship, and set a course for Illium." She said. She almost sounded excited, but sharp and in command. "Aye aye, Commander." Joker replied a bit puzzled and curious.

VWVWVW

Ya sorry, short chapters. Next chapter will be surrounding mostly Liara. This was just a set up to get into the Shadow Broker business. They never really showed you as to how or why the Illusive Man got his hands on the information before, it's kind of left to the imagination. This would be my take. Maybe Shepard asked for the intel, if not then the other likely hood of it would be the Illusive Man was just doing her a favor. But that would seem unlikely since he seems focused on his own gains. Even with the Collectors it seemed like in the end he was doing it for his own benefits.

Anyways, onto the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or anything related to it or the company owners. Fan based story only.

A/N: My shepard is female, renegade, vanguard, earth born, and ruthless. LiaraxFemshep pairing.

Chapter 2

Liara lazily checked through her personal messages. Nothing seemed to stand out until she found a message from one K. Shepard. Her face became burdened with upset and concern. They hadn't spoken since Katelyn was last on Illium. After the Commander had found an Asari woman named Samara, and a drell named Thane Krios they ended up in an arguement.

Since then they never spoke. From her job as an Information Broker she knew Katelyn had recently engaged against the Collectors, and came out victorious, no casualties. She knew only Katelyn could pull such a thing off. Though impatient for the most, Katelyn still took care of her people. She even helped them solving some of their personal issues before they had set out to put an end to the human abductions and take away one less tool for the Reapers to use when the finally came.

Katelyn was respected and at the same time feared by her comrads. They knew very little of her, and her past. Liara was the only person Katelyn ever let into her heart, let alone close enough to learn of her true side. The woman, and not the leader. Though a natural leader, and despite her aggressive behaviors and personality she was admired, and held up as a symbol for humanity.

She was loved, admired, feared, and respected. These things could make one very powerful. But Katelyn never strayed. She never made anyone suffer if it wasnt needed. She was a better person then even she herself realized. Liara saw it in her, believed in her for it.

She sighed lightly as she opened the message.

_Liara:_

_I know we havent spoken since... Since the last time I was on Illium. I'm sorry I yelled at you, fought with you. You have been the only person to ever understand me, and I regret having pointed my anger at you. It wasn't your fault, and you were only doing what you felt was right._

_By now I'm sure you know what I've been up to so I wont take up your time with it. But I am heading to Illium as I speak. I have something you may be interested in. Something important. I should be there within a week's time. _

_Kate_

Liara puzzled over what the Spectre was talking about. Oh yes, she was a Spectre again. Though not publicly announced and very few knew of it. The Council had given the status and rank back to her after a lengthy discussion. She was still bound by the Spectre Code, and she assured the Council that she was not truly working for Cerberus. She only used them as a means to get the job against the Collectors done.

But what did Katelyn have that Liara would find important? She had long since forgiven the woman for what happened six months back. She knew Katelyn was distraught at the time. At first, though, she wondered if she had hated her.

Liara closed her terminal's messages and went back to researching some leads for her clients. She sat in her office on Illium. Her mind wandered even though she focused on the task at hand. She had missed Katelyn dearly. They had shared a brief moment in time with each other. However brief they were, Liara never regretted it. She loved the woman with all her heart.

But circumstances had torn the two apart. Kate's death, and Liara's mission. Though she was doing it for a few different reasons. She owed Feron a great deal for helping her in recovering Kate's body... without him Kate wouldn't be here today... He also helped her get into her new career.

She also was doing this for vengeance. For herself, for Kate, for Feron. For everything wronged against her. She also knew that... if she succeeded in her mission she could better help Kate. With the galaxy's information in her hands she could point Kate in the right direction, help her stop anything before it happened.

Liara leaned back in her chair, folding her hands together into her lap as she stared to her right side. She could see the busy city outside her office. Once more she wondered what made Katelyn decide to come back to Illium. It must of been something important, or she wouldn't take the time of day to come out all this way.

VWVWVW

The SR2 Normandy was beginning the approach it's docking position on Nos Astras, Illium. After having been cleared to land Joker steered the ship in smoothly, slowing her down until it came to a complete stop. The docking hanger stretched out as large magnetic clamps attached themselves to the ship to keep it in place.

"Docking completed, Commander, you're clear for departure." Joker said over the intercom. Shepard looked over to Garrus and Grunt who had suited up and carried an assorted arsenal of guns. She herself was in her N7 hard suit, carrying her own array of weapons. "Lets move out." She said taking in her neutral commanding tone.

Katelyn Shepard checked for a fifth time to make sure she had the data pad that held the important information she came to give Liara. Satisfied it was still there she took point and lead her team out of the ship and into the space port.

VWVWVW

Liara looked up from her desk, having heard the slight click and hiss of the door as it began to open up. She smiled slightly as stood up to greet the party of three that entered her office. "Ka-... Commander Shepard, it's good to see you again, please have a seat." She greeted. She had almost called the woman by her first name, but had stopped herself. She wasn't sure if they were really on friendly terms again or not.

She held her hand out offering a chair in front of her desk to the 31 year old woman who nodded in return before taking her seat. Liara mirrored the woman as she sat back down in her own chair. "How's the hunt going, Liara?" Katelyn asked knowing Liara probably had no leads. Liara herself knew to what Katelyn was referring to as well.

"Nothing new, I'm afraid." Liara said with a downcast look. She was still feeling the sting on their past fight. Katelyn suddenly felt guilty having sensed it from Liara's expressions. The young asari leaned forward folding her hands together in front of her on the desk. "That's why I came, actually..." Katelyn began.

Liara looked back up at the woman curiously. Katelyn then pulled the data pad out, looking at it once. In a split second she wondered if she should really encourage Liara to do this. Liara had changed so much in the last two years, it was obvious. She was colder, more aggressive. It was uncomforting in a way. Katelyn didn't like it, but she could understand it. Still, she missed the old shy clumsy scientist.

She then handed the pad over to Liara who took it curiously. She turned it on, tapping a few keys before the information came up on the tiny view screen. Liara examined it closely as Katelyn adjusted in her seat leaning forward. "It looks like a leaked transmission between Shadow Broker's operatives. Some hints to the location and-" She paused a moment as the screen showed the picture of a Drell male. "It's about Feron, he's still alive."

Liara suddenly rose from her seat as she looked relieved yet suddenly angry. Katelyn too rose from her seat. "Liara.. What will you do now?" Katelyn swallowed the sudden tensed feeling in the air. It all came from Liara who sat the data pad aside. Liara shook her head. "I-I dont know.. I need to prepare, to think.." She said quietly as she began to round her desk.

"I'm going home... If you need anything you can access my terminal Shepard.." Liara continued walking pass Kate, and Garrus and Grunt nodding to the both of them as they nodded back. Kate turned on her heals. "Liara, you ok?" She asked. She never sounded as concerned for anyone else. Garrus could attest to that. He admired the human, but he knew well enough to keep his distance. Though he would take a bullet for the human at the same time.

"I don't know. I've spent the last two years plotting revenge..." Liara started before she stopped. She then looked at Katelyn, her Katelyn, over her shoulder. "But now I can make this a rescue. I owe Feron so much." she said quietly, perhaps even a hint of her formal self surfacing, though shoved back down forcefully.

Katelyn thought quickly. "I can help you Liara... Let me help you, you wont be able to do this on your own." Katelyn said this quickly. Almost frantically. In truth she knew Liara could handle her own... but against something like the Shadow Broker... She wouldn't forgive herself if she left Liara to die. She knew that she wouldn't make it alone.

Liara smiled breifly. "Thank you Kate... I will meet you at my apartment, I have some things to attend to before we head out." she then said before she exited her office quickly. Shepard looked to her two companions and comrads. "Keep your eyes open. Anything suspicious don't hesitate, use force if needed." Shepard ordered.

They both looked to each other then back at their Commander. "You got it, Shepard." Garrus said with a smile. Or as much as a Turian could smile anyways. "Finally some action!" Grunt said excitedly as he smashed one large Krogan fist in the palm of his other hand. "Move out!"

VWVWVWVW

After having gotten to Liara's apartment building they made their way to the elevator and filed in. Once inside Shepard pushed the button to Liara's floor and the doors closed, and the elevator hummed to life as it began to ascend the floors. "So have you two made up for that fight last time?" Garrus questioned curiously.

He knew that Liara was good for the Commander. She was like the center to her eternal raging storm within her soul. How Shepard had gotten that way he didn't know, and he knew well enough not to pry. He was concerned over it however. Shepard shrugged, her hard suit moving with her motions making her look bulkier then she really was.

She didn't say a word about it and Garrus shook his head behind the woman. "What is it with you squishy types and drama?" Grunt questioned rhetorically. Shepard looked over her shoulder at the large Krogan and glared a moment. Grunt just shrugged at her. He would never understand humans fully.

Finally the doors opened but the hall was filled with cops and detectives. At first Shepard shrugged it off as nothing but as they neared Liara's door. "Liara!" she yelled out as she suddenly bolted across the door's threshold and into the larger apartment. A crime scene holotape "blocked" the entrance but she ignored it as she ran into the apartment, her eyes looking around frantically for the asari.

"You can't come in here!" Shepard turned and spotted an Asari she had never seen before. She was in a police hard suit and she was marching towards Shepard to remove her from the scene. Instead Shepard stepped up and grabbed the woman's collar and her face thrusted into the other's in close proximity. "Where is she?" She demanded.

The cop cringed once. "I-I don't know." She said quietly suddenly very intimidated by this intruder. "Put her down, Spectre Shepard." Came another voice. Kate had yet to do so but she looked over her shoulder to find a new Asari as she descended a stair case casually. She was also in a hard suit, one outside of any other police uniform, and heavily armed. "I am Spectre Vasire, I will explain what has happened here."

VWVWVW

Mkay, end of this chapter. Not totally sure how I will proceed just yet. I do not want to go through the entire DLC, we all already know what has happened, though I will follow it's.. guideline if you will, with my own twists and differences. The juicy parts will come after the Shadow Broker's fall. So stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing I say! I dont own Mass Effect or anything within it. Nor do I own Bioware.

A/N: I'm so rusty... I havent written too much in the past five or so years, maybe shorter then that. Hopefully the rust will come off as I go.

Chapter Three

Lightning flashed and the rain pattered against the windows of Liara T'soni's apparment. The place was ransacked now that Shepard had calmed herself enough to notice. She had released the police officer from her near iron grip as Tela Vasir approached her. Garrus and Grunt had finally caught up to their commander as they looked around. "You're woman's not very tidy is she, Shepard?" Grunt muttered.

Garrus jabbed the large Krogan in the side. Grunt grumbled and glowered down at the turian. Shepard ignored him altogether. On a quick examination one could see papers and data pads strewn about. Someone had been here, someone other then Liara. They were looking for something. "Where is she?" Shepard asked as she spotted a tipped over office chair in the office area.

"She fled the scene, but there's no sign of her being hurt." She said with a shrug. She watched Shepard closely, trying to read her and what she may be thinking. Another flash of lightning, and shortly after the rumbling of thunder. Shepard began to walk over to the office area, kneeling over and picking up papers and data pads giving them quick looks.

"She would have left me a message, I was suppose to meet her here." The Spectre muttered before rising to her full height again as she began to make a search of the apartment already. She could only hope Liara was alright. "Garrus you know Liara pretty well, look for anything that could be a message." Shepard then commanded.

Garrus nodded his head as he made for the upper floor of the apartment. Grunt followed close behind mumbling in discontent. "Does she think I'm a search dog?" the krogan complained. Garrus just gave him a look before searching what appeared to be a lofty bedroom. A large bed, neatly made. Some Prothean artifacts in cases decorated her room.

Shepard looked around before spotting a large painting on the wall close to her kitchen. She recognized it almost immediately. She walked over to it, Vasir joining her at her side. "I've never seen a painting like this before." She said curiously. "It's Ilos." Shepard said simply.

Her mind took the moment to remember the mission on Ilos. She remembered being determined to put an end to Saren and Sovereign. He may have been a victim ultimately but he chose to take the first few steps. Whatever the reasons before, he chose to get on that ship.

Then in a flash she remembered the night before they landed on Ilos. She was in her quarters, looking over some strategies. She knew her mind wandered on top of it. She couldnt help but find herself curious as to why Liara confessed to an interest in her. She knew she herself was fond of the asari woman. She never had been interested in someone before.. Not like that anyways.

She quickly shook her head as she turned to face the kitchen a moment. Nothing interesting to be seen there. A couple dirty dishes, otherwise clean and untouched.

She then made her way for the living room noting a few Prothean artifacts along the way. She smiled to herself slightly. So Dr. T'soni Prothean Expert existed under that cold exterior Liara made for herself. She could only hope after this was all over Liara would feel... relaxed enough again to shine light on who she really was again.

She then spotted another glass case. But in it was no Prothean artifact or relic. She made her way for the case as she eyed the old battered hard suit chest plate. It was charred, scratched, and dented to hell. She could barely make out the N7 on it. It was so faded and scratched up. "This is part of my old armor.." she then said as she reached up touching the glass.

Now she really felt guilty. She wished she never had to leave Liara behind. Damn the Reapers. "Looks like someone didn't like you much either." Tela Vasir tried to joke. She didn't get a laugh though, instead she got a heavy glare. She held her gloved hands up in defense. "Sorry."

"Shepard, I found something." Garrus called from the top of the stair case. Shepard looked up at the turian and krogan pair. She then marched across the apartment, moving with determination. She walked past one prothean case and began to ascend the stairs with a confident stride.

She regarded her turian.. friend if she would, and fellow comrade with the nod of her head. Her way of saying thank you, he supposed. She then laid her hand once on Grunt's shoulder to settle his growing impatience. He grunted once in turn as she followed Garrus towards what he found. "This stood out from the rest." the former c-sec officer said as he pointed towards a single picture on a bed stand.

Shepard approached it carefully. She recognized it instantly. It was the old SR1 SSV Normandy. Orbiting some planet she couldn't remember the name of at the moment. She bent over slightly reaching out for it. Her gloved hand carefully picked it up as she examined it a moment.

Vasir had followed her fellow Spectre and spotted the picture. "What is it?" She asked curiously, eyeing the ship in the picture. "It's my old ship.. The Normandy." Katelyn said quietly, as if lost in thought. "Ashley Williams, a former member of my team took the picture for her sisters back home." she added, as if lost in a memory.

Suddenly, though, the picture changed. Shepard recognized this new scene, none of the others did. "I don't recognize this." Garrus said, sounding a bit confused. Katelyn smirked to herself. "It's a message. This is some Prothean ruins on Eden Prime. Before I met you Garrus." she said as she tossed the picture back onto the bed as she turned around. "Search these Prothean items, there must be another clue." she then ordered as she quickly made her way back down the stairs.

VWVWVW

The Dracon Trade Center. Liara pulled up to the tall building in her hover car and quickly stepped out of it. She then walked quickly for the front door of the building. She glimpsed around herself, seeing pedestrians grouped up here and there holding idle chit chat from the looks of it. She only hoped to the Goddess that the Shadow Broker's mercs wouldn't stage a fight here amongst them.

Though she doubted he had enough morals for such a thing.

She made her way into the building, nodding to the front desk's person as she made her way to a stair case. In the back of her mind she worried about Shepard. She knew Vasir was after her. A Spectre agent working for the Shadow Broker. She knew Katelyn wouldn't take to that so well when she found out.

She just hoped Kate was able to get her message.

She had to focus on the present though. She was here to meet up with Sekat, someone who had information she desperately needed. Her heart pounded as she went through hall ways and passed more people. Baria Frontiers was quite crowded tonight. She looked at the people as she passed them by, wondering if they even know how much danger they were in just being near her.

She shook her head as she walked with determination and tried to clear her thoughts. She was getting closer to her destination, and still no sign of Shepard. She wondered briefly if she was alright. She knew the Commander was a strong woman. She wouldn't go down easily. But she died once... Again she shook her head.

"Have to focus." She muttered to herself. She didn't need to break down here and now wondering if Katelyn was alright. She was sure she was. No she was positive she was alright. She had to be. She wouldn't let the Spectre get hurt because of her own reckless mission.

As she came through a door she stopped at a small desk. An Asari woman sat behind it, and greeted her kindly. "How can I help you this evening?" She questioned. Liara came to a stop in front of the desk and smiled down at the woman. She wasn't going to betray herself to emotions now, she had to keep calm. "Sekat is expecting me, Liara T'Soni." she said kindly.

"Oh! Yes he is, he's in his office through that door." the Asari directed as she held out a data pad. "If you could just sign in before you go through." She then said courteously. Liara nodded as she took the data pad and filled in her e signature before handing it back. The unnamed Asari smiled warmly once more and bowed her head. "Have a good evening, Miss T'soni." she then said as Liara walked passed her desk.

Just as the door opened there was a loud explosion, and the building groaned and rumbled. Liara lost her balance as she caught herself against the door frame catching herself. The floor shook violently under her feet as she could hear screams filling the building. "Stop right there!" she then heard.

She turned her head just in time to see the Asari woman get shot in the head. She didn't even have a chance to react she was so thrown off guard. Now she sat dead in her seat. "Damnit!" Liara yelled in anger as she threw a warp singularity towards the two armored mercs on the other side of the room.

She then dashed through the door. She could not afford to fight off what was no doubt a small army of mercs now. Not by herself. She ducked into a storage room and locked herself in, hoping that they wouldn't see her for now. She'd have to find Sekat when the coast was clear. She was a capable fighter, but she couldn't afford to be found alive right now. As long as they thought she was dead it would work to her advantage. She knew it would.

VWVWVW

"Liara is in there!" Katelyn yelled in a panic. Just as they showed up to the building there was a loud explosion. Chunks of the building flew off the side of said building, shards of glass glistened as they shattered to the ground. People flew out of the now broken windows just to land on the ground three stories bellow. Most did not survive the fall.

Shepard hurtled towards the building, Garrus and Grunt hot on her heals. "I'll go to the roof and work my way down!" Tela Vasir called after the fleeting figure of Commander Katelyn Shepard. She then got into her car and began to rise up along the building.

Katelyn drew her sub machine gun and ran through the doors. She had to find Liara. She would not lose her now. Liara didn't deserve the fate Shepard had. She couldn't just die, there was no way. She was a strong woman, despite her outer appearance. For an Asari of barely adult age she was far wiser and stronger then any other young maiden of 108 years.

VWVWVW

After battling through waves of the Shadow Broker's "personal army" as Vasir put it, they finally reached an office area. Katelyn noted a dead Asari woman in her chair as they stepped past her. Guns at the ready Shepard nodded at Garrus and Grunt who took positions next tot he door as she tapped the opening mechanism.

The door was damaged and it took a few moments to respond. By this point Shepard was right next to Garrus as their guns were held fast. Before the door opened they could hear a gun shot. They glimpsed at each other as the door hissed open. They all quickly piled in, guns pointed. Shepard's eyes quickly scanned the source of the gun shot.

A merc lied dead on the floor as Vasir stepped up. "Damnit, if I'd of been a few seconds faster I could've stopped them." She said half heartedly." At first Shepard worried if it was Liara, but she quickly spotted the dead Salarian. She holstered her weapon, as did the rest of her team. She glimpsed at Vasir who shook her head at the dead body.

Katelyn kneeled down as she looked at the dead alien. "Is this Sekat?" she questioned as she reached out beginning to pat down the salarian. "Must've been." Vasir said as she faced the other direction. Shepard sighed as she stood back up.

She turned to face the Asari Spectre. "No sign of that data Liara talked about." She said rubbing her brow. Where WAS Liara she wondered briefly. In all this chaos she would've expected to have found her by now. Gods, she hoped she was ok.

The room around them was in shambles as Katelyn and the others scanned it. Flames licked at one corner of the room, water pooled at their feets on their end. Blood stained the wall and floor from the two dead bodies, a window was busted out. "Looks like a dead end." Shepard said with frustration.

"Speaking of which, did you find your friend's body?" Vasir asked, sounding all too hopeful as she turned around. Shepard eyed her for a moment feeling slightly suspicious. What was this Vasir after exactly? Now that it passed her thoughts in a flash what would a Spectre want with Liara?

"You mean this dead body?" came a familiar voice. One Shepard's heart pounded at hearing. She spun around to see Liara advancing, pistol in hand. Her eyes were narrowed, she was soaked with water from head to boot. "Liara!" she called out with relief. She then glimpsed at Liara to Vasir. Her suspicions grew when she found Liara pointing a gun at the other Spectre. "Something I should know?" She questioned looking towards Tela Vasir.

"This is the woman who tried to kill me." Liara said calmly as she stepped closer to Vasir, never lowering her weapon. Katelyn, a fire in her eyes, glared at the Spectre. Vasir herself backed herself towards a not so broken window as she held up one hand. Her face read that of irritation, perhaps a hint of disappointment.

"You've had a rough day, so I'll let that slide. Why don't you put that gun down?" she said hotly. Liara never wavered in her aggresive stance though. "I saw you break into my apartment, nice try though." Liara said cooly, but an anger hidden in her voice spelled it all. She was ready to strike at any moment.

"Now it all comes together." Shepard said angrily. She was used as a way to find Liara. She drew her pistol as the Turian and Krogan did the same. They all faced the Asari Spectre as Katelyn's eyes narrowed. She wouldn't let that pass without punishment that was certain.

Vasir backed up a bit more as she glared at the small group. She knew she couldn't handle them all, she had to think of a plan quickly. Two powerful biotics, a Krogan, and a former c-sec officer. Even for an Asari Spectre, they were too much to handle.

"She had Sekat killed, she probably took the disc." Liara commented as she glimpsed to her side where Katelyn had taken up her own aggressive stance. She could see the slight biotic flare on Shepard's form. She knew Kate didn't like being taken for a fool. For a brief moment she felt sorry for the other Spectre.

"Good guess, but you wont get to see it, you pureblood bitch!" Vasir said with malice and insult as she brought her hand up, showing the disc before she crushed it, shattering the window at the same time behind herself. She then used her own biotics to fling the shards of glass towards the group. It was meant more as a distraction.

Liara reacted quickly as she summoned up her own biotics, hearing Katelyn fire her weapon as she brought up a protective barrier. The group was encased inside the blue shield as they all fired at her. Vasir turned on her heal quickly and began to dash for her escape exit. She just reached the ledge as she was tackled hard from behind.

She turned herself around as she began to slow their decent with her biotics as she wrestled with Commander Shepard. She knew now that she was in a fight for her life. She almost regretted ever following the Shadow Broker's orders as she kicked the other woman off herself.

VWVWVW

Ok I'm gonna cut it off here. Next chapter I'm hoping I can just find a clever way to skip all the fighting and go for after the part Vasir dies. It'll be fun, but I want to go on to fill in the blank spot with the Normandy heading for the Shadow Broker's ship next. Later gaterz, and hope you all had a good Christmas (Or whatever winter festivity you all celebrated =3 )


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or Bioware or any of the characters.

A/N: Thank you Kaz for your comments. =3 I know you're hoping for the fight scene with Vasir but I'm not so sure I can deliver it too well, but I can try.

For the rest of you, hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 4

Shepard hit the ground hard. She rolled over onto her stomach on impact and blacked out. Vasir stood over her, the blue aura surrounded her slender form as she began to summon her biotics. Shepard was prone, and Vasir was about to take the only opening she had. Until Liara yelled out her name.

She looked up just in time to find the other Asari leaping from the ledge where the window use to be. Liara's biotics came to life in a brilliant glow as she descended to the ground. "Don't even think about it!" She yelled out. Her voice held anger, and a protective aggression as she began to summon a warp feild. Vasir though, turned quickly and began to run.

Shepard came to just as Liara began to chase after the other Spectre. She shook her head as she began to hoist herself on hands and knees. She grabbed her head with one hand, fighting back a pounding headache as she rose to her feet slowly.

VWVWVWVW

Vasir was more powerful then Shepard expected. She tried to train her sites on the Asari as she sped about the complex. "She's too damned fast!" Grunt hollered out. Shepard had to leave Garrus behind when they took to a car chase after the Spectre. There was simply not enough space in the taxi.

Liara reloaded her weapon with a fresh thermal clip as she peeked over their cover behind a display garden. "We'll have to slow her down then." Liara said evenly. Shepard only nodded in agreement as a biotic barrier surrounded her form. She had an idea. Reckless as it were, she figured it had a better chance at working then wasting all the ammo they had trying to shoot her.

"Be back in a flash." She said simply, but a grin played across her lips. Grunt and Liara glimpsed at each other before looking at Shepard confused. But before they could question her a brilliant blue light filled their visions as they shielded their eyes. With a bang of noise Shepard charged after Vasir using her biotics.

Suddenly blue aura on blue aura collided as Katelyn began to unload a clip at the stunned Asari. Vasir cried out as her barrier flickered at the gun shots from the submachine gun. Vasir summoned up the will to once more use her own biotics to dash across the court yard and away from Shepard who was hot on her heals.

Liara and Grunt watched in amazement as a struggle unfolded before them. Vasir tried desperately to keep her distance from the Commander and Spectre but Shepard wasn't easily shaken off when she had her target set.

Before long though, with an endless pursuit Vasir was knocked onto her back side. She collided with the ground hard, as Shepard's biotics shimmered before dissipating. Katelyn stood over Vasir, her weapon pointed at her as she backed into a wall.

Shepard kneeled before Vasir who grunted in pain. "Damn it." She said hoarsely. She could feel death creeping onto her. She could tell she had lost too much blood. She had been injured when her car had crashed onto Azure. She had lost allot of blood then, but she didn't go down easily. But she was finished now. She couldn't fight it.

Katelyn reached down, digging through Vasir's utility belt before pulling out the data disc. She knew Vasir didn't crush it back at the Dracon Trade Center. Why she didn't was beyond her, but she wasn't going to complain. She looked it over once before she looked behind herself.

Liara and Grunt trotted up next to her. Katelyn held out the data disc for Liara who took it before nodding down at her. She then turned and walked off activating her Omni Tool. "No fair, Shepard." Grunt began to complain as he looked from his battlemaster to the dying asari. "You stole all the fun." he continued.

Shepard ignored his words as she stood up. "You're all dead! The Shadow Broker is too much for you to handle." Vasir said angrily as she watched Shepard. Shepard folded her arms over her chest as she leaned onto one leg more heavily then the other. "We'll see about that." She retorted. She didn't sound worried at all.

"Don't under estimate the Shadow Broker. He's been in power for too long." Vasir grunted. Shepard shook her head as she waved her hand caring less. She faced a suicide mission, came out alive, destroying and ancient race in the process. She wasn't worried about a simple information broker. "He has no idea what he's about to face." Shepard commented dryly.

Vasir was amazed, yet knew Shepard wasn't appreciating the warning enough. Why did she even bother? "It's you.. who has no idea.." She said with her last breath as her body fell limp. She felt the last of her life force fading away quickly. Her sight became fuzzy as she could feel her organs collapsing under all the damage she had suffered.

It was like a tingling sensation, one you would feel before your foot would fall asleep. Her body grew numb, her organs systematically shut down, her lungs emptying of whatever remained of air. Her eyes felt heavy, as did her whole body. Then, before she could fully grasp what was happening, slipped into the darkness. She was no more.

Shepard walked away, Grunt close behind as they stepped up to Liara who examined the disc. "Joke get ready for take off. We'll be there soon." Katelyn said through her ear piece. "Aye aye, Commander." came Joker's voice before the channel was cut off. She nodded at Grunt, and he knew to start back for their borrowed taxi.

"This will be useful. It's Sekat's personal data disc, it holds the info we need to find the Shadow Broker." Liara said as she began to walk back towards their cab, Shepard following in toe. Liara said nothing at first. She wasn't sure what to say. Kate started to feel uncomfortable as they passed by once occupied tables, now abandoned.

Their fight had chased off the customers and servers alike. Not she could blame their running and hiding. Their fire fight was most unexpected. It was probably one of the only times Shepard ever got civilians caught up in a simple fire fight.

"I'm forwarding the coordinates to the Shadow Broker's base to the Normandy. We can be there within a few hours." She said as she continued to walk ahead of Katelyn. She was suddenly so focused on her quest for vengeance she turned cold once again. Kate frowned. She didn't like to see Liara in such a dark place.

"That'd be a problem. We're still making repairs to the Normandy. Turn a few hours into half a day though. We have to limp our way through space for the time being." Katelyn said gently. Or as gently as she could under the circumstance. It wasn't that she was sounding harsh, or indifferent, just trying to state a fact. "But we'll get your friend back, I promise." Kate said as Liara continued onward. That was until Katelyn reached out, touching Liara on the shoulder to slow her down.

"I know, you're here to help... Just as you've always been there to help." Liara said a little less cold. Her tone took on a near saddened one. Katelyn just watched her a moment. By now there were no signs of civilians, or mercs. It was a chance to get Liara to say what weighed heavily on her mind, and heart.

"You say this like it's a bad thing." Shepard said quietly, after a short silent pause. Liara shook her head as she looked down at the floor. "I've always leaned on you for help... I don't like being such a burden on you." She said before she turned and began to walk again, not giving Kate a chance to reply. She wouldn't turn this about them... Not when Feron needed their help.

Katelyn once more began to follow Liara as the walked across Azure. It was a very high end place not that Kate had a moment to notice. Before they had mercs shooting at them, and a Spectre to catch. Now it was just her and Liara... and still they managed to discuss everything else but themselves.

Liara stuffed away any of her normal kindness and turned cold once again. Shepard had noticed this struggle before. Liara was fighting with herself. She was turning herself into something she wasn't. She could see the weary tired expressions behind those beautiful blue eyes when she fought herself with this inner conflict. This inner demon.

"From here on out it'll be simple. Get in, get Feron and get out, and kill anyone who gets in our way." She said with a much darker tone. A tone that was ready to kill without second thought. "That's it?" Shepard asked a little more impatiently. "That's it." Liara stated. Shepard had enough of this by now. It was tearing her up inside watching Liara act this way.

Liara never stopped walking either. It was like she was so determined. It made Kate remember a comment she made back when they hunted Saren. A Union between an Asari and her bondmate could be a life changing event. Katelyn wondered if her more aggressive personality made an imprint somewhere in Liara's soul. If so... she hated herself for it.

"Will you just wait." Kate said as she reached out grabbing Liara's arm. She needed answers. Enough was enough. Liara did stop and turned to face Commander Shepard. The love of her life, and yet she did anything she could to keep the woman at arms length. She didn't like what she was putting the human through already.

"We'll have half a day before we get to the Shadow Broker. We have a moment to talk I think." Katelyn then said. Her voice sounded agitated, yet worried. She was worried for Liara. Worried for what was to come. She was also frustrated. Ever since they ruinited six months ago it was like there was a huge wall between them.. A wall with shields and biotic barriers. Almost impenetrable

"About what?" Liara asked sounding a bit pushy in tone. "About us!" Kate yelled. The hurt stung in her voice. Liara almost winced but she herself was growing frustrated. She was mentally exhausted from the past two years. She had lost Shepard, now she was back, but she was still chasing the Shadow Broker for what he did to Kate, to herself, to Feron.

"It's not that easy, Katelyn!" Liara yelled back. Her eyes threatened to tear up, but she swallowed hard. Her fists clenched as Katelyn took a step forward. "What? Should I go hack more terminals to get you to talk?" The yelling continued. Liara let out a strained cry. "That's not it and you know it!" If there was anyone sitting around, they were getting a nice earful of what they yelled.

"I mourned you for two years! TWO years! You were dead!" She accused now. It was like the look in her eyes, the tone in her voice, the posture she took, all accused Katelyn of abandoning her. Leaving her behind. It wasnt like Katelyn planned on it. She didn't want to leave the asari behind, she wanted her to have a chance to live.

When the Normandy was in flames, and the world around them falling apart Katelyn had to make a choice. She chose to get Liara on an escape pod. To let the Asari have a chance to get away. Katelyn had to make sure everyone else got off before she could. But by then it was just too late. She had ran out of luck, and time.

"I came back." Kate tried to say more calmly. She could see the tears in Liara's eyes. Some managed to escape her, despite how desperately she tried to hold them back. Liara reached up and wiped them away quickly. "You can't just come back and suddenly expect everything is ok again. You can't just expect that of me!" Liara cried out.

This time Katelyn reached up with her gloved hand and wiped the tears away from Liara's face. She wanted so badly to hug the woman, but she could see the clenched fists Liara held. She didn't need to get hit in the process of trying to comfort her. She let her hand dropped. "I can't do this right now, Shepard." Liara said as she quickly turned around and walked away at a brisk pace.

Shepard stood there a moment. She could feel her insides shattering into small bits, slowly. It hurt, and stung like nothing else she ever felt. It was like Liara didn't want them to be together. She just sighed heavily, trying to swallow her own emotions. She then finally began to walk forward again.

VWVWVW

A couple hours had passed. They were making slow progress. The Mass Relay was still towards the edge of the solar system. Getting there was a task with the damaged FTL drives. Gabby, Tali, and Donnelly was working to repair them still. But it was a slow task. The damage they had taken from the Collectors was massive. Shepard was quite surprised the Normandy made it out at all.

"She has yet to leave the shuttle bay, Commander. It's like she just sat down and hasnt moved since." Joker said when Shepard had asked if she had come up to the CIC yet. Kate sighed a little as she examined the security cam's feedback. Indeed Liara had holed herself up in the shuttle bay. It was like she refused to come out. Like a little kid sulking in their room after they got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

Well... maybe not quite that dramatic. Liara had a long day. She was probably tired, and didn't want to be around others. Liara never use to take to crowds so easily before, maybe that part of her had come to light again. Even if it was for a brief time. "I'll go check on her. Thanks, Joker." the Spectre and Commander of the Normandy said quietly.

She wandered to the lift, nodding once at Kelly who simply smiled at her. She didn't mind the bubbly woman too much but some days she was a little too friendly with Shepard. It was slightly unsettling. It was like the woman crushed on her, and Shepard didn't mind that part. She just didn't know how to let Kelly down gently.

Once into the Elevator the doors hissed closed. "Crew Deck." She muttered to EDI. "Of course Shepard." The AI said as the elevator came to life. Shepard took to leaning against the back wall, her arms folding over her chest. She figured she'd try to get Liara something to eat. She was probably hungry, but knowing the Asari... if she was still upset she was probably neglecting herself.

VWVWVW

Liara looked up as she heard someone step off the elevator. She half expected it to be Tali, maybe even Garrus. She didn't know anyone else on the ship. She certainly didn't think Kate would come around after Liara had yelled at her as she did. But there she stood, a tray of food in one hand, and a mug of tea in the other.

Shepard cleared her throat as she began to walk toward Liara. Liara had taken to sitting on a large cargo container. The container itself was sitting next to a stack of three more across. "I figured you might be hungry." Shepard said quietly as she sat the tray and mug next to Liara. The asari looked down at the offered dinner as she shrugged lightly.

Shepard sighed and took to sitting onto the crate next to Liara's. "Come on you, don't neglect yourself. It's not healthy." Shepard said quietly as she watched Liara. The woman never looked towards Kate. She felt guilty for her outburst on Azure. She knew Kate had to of been upset with it as well. They never fought before... but all this was just too much.

Liara quietly picked up the tray and began to eat her offered meal. She then couldn't help but smile. "I have to admit," Liara began as she finally glimpsed towards the Commander. "I kind of missed MRE's." she said with a short chuckle. Shepard smiled herself as she took to leaning against the crates behind herself. "Seriously? I'd kill for a steak dinner about now. A real one." She joked.

They both fell silent as Liara ate at her meal slowly. She was grateful that Kate had brought it to her in the end. She was more hungry then she had thought. "You should get some rest Liara. You look like shit." Shepard tried to tease. Liara couldn't help but smile. Katelyn was right of course.. It had been a long day and the hard part hadn't even happened yet.

"I dont feel like sleeping." Liara said quietly. She sat the now empty tray aside. Liara sighed heavily. She felt tears threatening her again. Sheer mental exhaustion was too much for the asari to take. Anything could set her off at this point. "Come on, don't cry..." Kate pleaded. Liara sniffled as she forced back her tears.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I... I've..." Liara began to trail off. She wasn't sure what to say. She knew it was just the two of them. The shuttle bay was large, nearly empty minus their crates they rested on and the shuttle itself. Otherwise it was a big metal room, pretty vacant. The lighting on the ship seemed brighter from their old Normandy... Their old home.

Liara could hear Kate scoot closer, then felt an arm come around her shoulder before being pulled against. Liara flushed and nearly refused this simple gesture. But this gesture wasn't anything to suggest anything but a shoulder to lean on, maybe even to cry with. She gulped hard though. She fought with her emotions but she was losing.

She grasped Shepard's command jacket tightly suddenly as her head rested against her shoulder as she wept silently. She could feel Shepard hugging her tighter. With any luck, Kate hoped that Liara would cry herself to sleep. Any rest at all would do her good she figured. But before long they both found themselves drained.

Kate's brown eyes grew heavy shortly after Liara fell limp, but closely snugged against her side and chest. Liara was sound asleep, her hand never releasing Shepard's jacket. Shepard glimpsed down once at the woman in her arms. She had forgotten what it felt like to even hold Liara. But before long she couldn't fight her own need for sleep, and it came without her realizing it.

VWVWVW

Mkay. I hope this was a good chapter. Trying to throw in different convos here so it's refreshing. Not to mention I figured that the emotions I'm sure would be present in the game needed to be let loose. Please tell me how I'm doing so far. 3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or Bioware

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews. I really truly appreciate them. I'm also relieved that you all are enjoying it so much. I was honestly afraid I was rushing stuff lol.

Anywho, without making you all wait too long, here is chapter 5.

Chapter 5

Katelyn's head had taken to resting against Liara's as they slept. They had slept for the majority of the trip. They never moved from their spot on the crates. They slept rather heavily at that. Almost nothing could disturb them. Well not easily anyhow.

But before much longer Liara had slowly awoken, her eyes blinking a good few times. She felt Kate's warmth next to her own as she slowly pulled herself away from the strong arms of the human. Kate's hold on her was loose, but she could feel the muscle tone under the other's long jacket sleeves.

Liara rubbed her eyes as they still felt heavy from the silent crying she had done before she fell asleep. She then looked at Kate's still sleeping form. She starred at her in silence for half a minute before she slowly got to her feet. She felt grateful that Kate had just been there for her. It was a comfort she had not felt in what seemed like a life time.

"Commander?" suddenly came Joker's voice over the intercom. Kate snapped awake in a near instant, though still groggy. Joker had yet to say anything more as Kate looked around trying to figure out where she was. "What?" She asked just as groggy. Her normally strong, yet soothing voice was currently tainted with a hoarse sound.

"ETA to Hagalaz 30 minutes." Joker then said. Shepard looked up to Liara who looked back at the human Spectre with a nod. Katelyn finally rose to her own feet straightening out her uniform. "Thanks, Joker." The intercom cut off as Shepard rubbed the back of her neck working out the kinks.

"I suppose.. we had better get ready." Liara said quietly as she turned to face the shuttle. She was ready to get this over with. Two years hunting someone was a long time. She was ready for this, ready to end it.

"I suppose so.." Shepard replied, the sleep she had just came out of still weighing on her voice and mind. She turned away from Liara and the shuttle how ever, facing the elevator. "I'll be back in a few." She then said as she began to walk away. She didn't get very far however.

Liara turned around to face Kate once more, "Shepard... Kate.. I find myself thanking you again for everything." Liara said quietly. She sounded a bit depressed in the way she said it. It was hard for her to describe. Shepard turned to face Liara, a small smile on her face. It was kind and gentle. She didn't show a gentle side very often.

"No matter what, I'll always be here, Liara." Katelyn said as she backed into the elevator, the door swiftly closing seconds after she entered. Liara just stood there a moment, starring at the spot Katelyn had just been standing in.

VWVWVW

Getting the Broker's base was one thing. Getting inside was another all together. Currently they sat outside the base, lighting crashing around them, as high winds threatened to toss them off the hall at any given moment. Hagalaz was a dangerous environment. Perfect for hiding the galaxy's secrets.

"How much longer, T'soni?" Questioned shepard as she ducked behind cover next to the asari. Liara had stuck some hacking device onto the entrance door what seemed like hours ago. Time could slow down when you faced a small army of angry mercs. Especially when those angry mercs were shooting at you.

"I don't know, Commander!" Liara shouted over a loud clash of thunder. Grunt covered their six from atop the ramp that led to the door. Shepard quickly peeked over the ramp's rail, if you could call it that, checking the numbers. It seemed like for every merc they killed three more would show up.

Shepard quickly shot off a few rounds from her submachine gun before her thermal ran out. She ducked again as she popped the clip and dug for another one in her utility belt. "Look!" Liara called out as she pointed towards the door. The last holo mechanism was showing signs that it was almost through the locking code. "About time." Shepard muttered as she slid the new clip in place.

"Maybe this will mean there wont be as many guards inside." Liara tried to suggest. Shepard glowered at the thought. Wishful thinking, she knew it. Though it would be a nice change. Anything was better then being shot at constantly by this point. "Keep dreaming, T'soni." she then replied.

The door finally opened. "Go go!" She called out to her team. Grunt once more covered the rear as Liara took point. Shepard shot a few more rounds as she backed towards the door. Once inside she slammed her fist on the consol, making the door close behind Grunt. Shepard then pealed off her helm as to get a better look around.

So far it was quiet. Too quiet.

"That was fun." Grunt said sounding pleased with himself as he too took his helmet off. "Don't get too cozy. Keep your eyes open." Shepard ordered. The other two nodded as they began to walk down a corridor. Shepard then pressed herself against a wall and quickly stole a glimpse around the corner.

Another long hall way, but not as vacant as the one they were in. "There they are!" called out a merc as he drew his rocket launcher. "Get down!" Shepard yelled as she pushed Liara away from the corner as she dove away herself. There was a loud explosion as Shepard and Liara hit the ground hard.

Shepard recovered quickly as she got back to her feet. "Damn it." Liara cursed as she got back onto her own feet. Grunt grabbed a grenade from his belt as he chucked it down the hall at the new set of mercs. There was a smaller explosion vs the rocket just shot at them, but it did the job taking down two Shadow Broker agents.

"Told you so." Shepard commented dryly towards Liara. Liara just gave her a look of annoyance as they took defensive postures before rounding the corner. A biotic glow surrounded the Spectre as she summed her powers from within before hurling the energy down the hall in a shock wave.

The biotic wave flung two freshly spotted mercs back into a wall, knocking them out cold as the threesome advanced down the hall. This was going to be a fun day, Shepard decided. Nothing like storming into a place well guarded by heavily armed mercs with just three people.

After a while of slow advancement and fighting off more mercs, which seemed like an endless supply of, they finally reached the holding room for Feron. The Drell Shepard knew very little about but the reason they were all here to begin with. All she knew was he had helped Liara in recovering her dead body two years ago. And the poor bastard had been paying for it ever since.

"Grunt!" Shepard called out over the gun fire as he dared a glimpse at his Commander and Battlemaster. She signaled with two fingers to take point as she looked at Liara signaling her to cover. They both nodded as Grunt raised his shotgun quickly making his way towards the entrance before taking cover to the right of the door way.

Liara took cover just behind a convenient crate as Shepard quickly ducked behind the left side of the doorway. She nodded at Grunt as they both rounded the corner firing their weapons as Liara covered them from behind. They dispatched the few guards quickly, and after doing so Shepard motioned for Liara to join them in the small room.

The room itself was just a post, to guard the door leading to the prisoner within. Liara quickly ran for the window as Shepard checked the terminal. "It's Feron!" Liara cried out in relief. Shepard tapped a few keys as she shook her head. "It's coded, I'll have to hack it." she said as she holstered her weapon and made for the door.

Grunt stood watch at the door way with his gun at the ready as Shepard removed a panel over a control unit. She quickly began to rewire the power grid. Some days it was handy being a hacker. "Come on Shepard, hurry it up before more of them show up." Grunt pressured the Spectre. Shepard glared at the Krogan though not looking at him directly. "Almost there... Got it." She then declared as she readied her weapon again.

The door hissed as it slid open for the small group. Liara was the first one in the room. Shepard noted this as she seemed to suddenly drop the cold demeanor she had been carrying this whole time. "Feron!" She called to the drell.

Feron looked up from his chair shocked to see who he did. "Liara?" he asked as if he were seeing things. Shepard checked the situation as Liara took to examining a consol. The drell was strapped down tight to a chair, which was surrounded by more consols. Liara began to press buttons when Shepard realized what he was strapped to. "Liara wait!" She tried to grab for the asari but was too late.

The chair quickly gave the poor man a shock of electricity as he cried out in pain. "Oh Goddess.." Liara muttered as she backed away from the computer system. Shepard glanced once from the drell to Liara who looked mortified by what she had done. Accident or not she blamed herself for his pain, it was obvious in her expression.

"You ok?" Katelyn asked the asari before her. Liara shook her head in reply as she helplessly starred at Feron. Shepard patted Liara once on the shoulder as she turned to regard the man strapped in a chair. "It's.. connected to the Broker's info network.. It's rigged to cook me alive if you try anything." he said as his head fell back against the headrest of his chair.

"Nothing's ever easy." Shepard said dryly as she glimpsed to Grunt who was still playing look out. "If you shut the power down it'll give him a chance to escape." Liara then said, finding her inner strength again. Or at least part of it. Shepard looked back at the other as she nodded in acknowledgement. "Where can we shut this thing down?" Shepard the asked Feron.

He gave a look of thought. "Central Operations.." he then said weakly. Shepard nodded once more as she readied herself again. It probably wouldn't be an easy fight, unless they picked off most of the agents. God she hoped so, they were starting to run low on thermal clips.

"The Shadow Broker is just down the hall way.. Can't miss him." Feron tried in humor. It was probably lost on the others given the situation. "Just sit tight, we'll get you out of here." Shepard replied as she began for the door. "I'll try not to go anywhere." he then said. This time Shepard did let out a small amused smirk. Even after all this time, the guy had humor.

"Move out." She then said regaining her composure.

VWVWVW

Ok another chapter down. I hope I'm still doing alright. I don't usually write alot of fighting scenes, so I tried my best. Not as character based this time as my previous chapter, but I assure you there'll be more of that in the future. Probably near future. Thanks again for the amazing comments, and I hope I didn't make you all wait too long =P

Until next time


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bioware, Mass Effect, or EA. This is a fan based story only, and for entertainment purposes.

A/N: Alright, sorry for the delay, I've been fighting off a chest cold and ear ache and it left little room to be creative lol. But without delaying any further I bring you chapter six.

Chapter 6

Shepard and Co had finally caught themselves a lucky break. Shortly after leaving Feron behind to deal with the Shadow Broker they ran into only a single merc agent. He was quickly disposed of. He probably didn't even stand a chance against the trio. Shepard half wondered why he bothered to even try it.

Shepard reached a consol about ten or so feet from a closed door. It was a dead end, but with Liara's read outs on her omni tool she was sure that behind this door was central operations. They could all only guess that the Shadow Broker was within the room as well. "Well looks like the door is wide open, so to speak." Shepard commented as she glimpsed over the terminal.

Liara's expressions grew dangerous as she contemplated the many ways to kill the man who caused them all trouble, and few of them pain and suffering. Shepard caught glimpse of the look on the asari's face as she approached Liara. She rested a hand on her shoulder, in a silent attempt to calm her anger.

"Come on, lets get this over with. I'm ready to get out of here." Shepard then said as she loaded a fresh thermal clip into her gun as did Liara and Grunt. "I hope he puts up a better fight then those mercs." Grunt said with a sly krogan smirk. Shepard had hoped otherwise. She just wanted to get this over with, for many reasons.

They all approached the door, Shepard in front, Liara stood just behind her to the side on her right, Grunt next to Liara on her left. Shepard lifted her hand, just over the opening mechanism and pressed it. As the door opened up for the three, they stepped forward into a large room.

Inside the room there sat dead center was a large desk, with a large alien Shepard had never seen before. She had pictured many other races they could have come across.. Batarian, Turian, hell even a Quarian had passed her thoughts, but not.. this unknown being before them.

He sat there, calmly, his large arms and hands folded on the desk as he watched them enter the room. The three then raised their weapons at the.. man before them as Shepard glimpsed to Liara who starred with determination at the Shadow Broker. "I've monitored your progress, Shepard." he started with a deep voice. It was a rough voice, one that sounded like he spoke into a fan. Shepard's own voice ached briefly at how it sounded.

"Reckless to come here for a drell. Even for you, Commander Shepard." he said as he starred at the trio eerily calmly. Shepard shrugged as she kept her gun pointed at the Broker casually. She herself was calm despite the unknown enemy before them. "Reckless works for me I guess." she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

The Broker did not show any outwards sign of amusement though Shepard wondered if he even could. He was huge, bulky, and unlike anything she had ever seen. His mouth full of sharp teeth, and unlike a "normal" mouth it took up half his face. The bottom lip, if you could call it as such, was a straight line like any other, but the upper half of his mouth split upwards in the middle. Looked rather uncomfortable even.

"Your confidence will be your downfall today, Commander." said the Shadow Broker as he sat up a little straighter. Liara grew angry with the comment, but she remained outwardly calm, and her cold exterior came into play once more. "Not today." She then said with a hint of protective danger in her voice. She wasn't going to allow him to do anything to Kate.

"Your interference caused all this, Dr. T'soni. If you had let the drell give me Shepard's body you wouldn't have caused him the pain and trouble he's in." the Shadow Broker said as he looked to the asari woman. She glared at him angrily. She was going to make him eat those words.

"You know, running an operation this big will be pretty difficult without a crew." Shepard interrupted. The Shadow broker looked back at the human woman. Indeed, her confidence was going to be her downfall, he figured. "They're replaceable. All you've done today is cause a miner interruption." he replied. His calm attitude irked Shepard a little. She was use to instilling fear into her enemies, yet he wasn't even worried.

"You're quite confident for a Yahg." Liara then said calmly. The broker looked back at Liara. He was beginning to grow mildly annoyed with all their talking. It was like they were stalling their own demise. "You travel with an interesting group of people. Thank you for bringing the krogan. His dissection will be quite educational." he shot back at the woman. "Not to mention what I could get for Shepard's body in the market." he then added.

"I wont allow you to touch them!" She yelled now. She would rather die then let him get his grubby hands on her Kate and her companions. She just wouldn't allow it. She then tried to calm herself as Shepard glimpsed at the other. "Lets end this here and now." Kate then said getting tired of all the talk herself. "If you insist." the broker replied as he slowly stood from his desk.

As he did so the group couldn't help but gawk at his sheer size. He was massive. Bulky as he was tall, he easily towered over Grunt. But before long he effortlessly smashed his desk in two as he picked up one half, letting out a beastly growl tossing it at the group. "Liara!" Kate called out as she made a dive for the asari, grabbing hold of her as they both crashed onto the ground.

Grunt wasn't as fortunate as he was hit by the flying object, knocking him back a foot or two as he landed with a loud thud onto the ground, debris falling on top of him. It knocked him out cold from the force he just got struck with.

Kate quickly pulled Liara to her feet before they made a dash away from each other taking cover behind different pillars. The Yahg drew a massive gun from his back as he pointed it towards Shepard and opened fire.

The pillar she stood behind began to crumble into pieces at the impact of each bullet. It could've easily shredded past her barrier and shields without effort. Liara quickly began to fire her own weapon at the massive creature who took to targeting the human trying to draw his fire away from her.

He turned and began to fire a storm of bullets at the asari who ducked behind her own pillar as she cursed out. One bullet managed to drain her barrier to half it's strength before she managed to take cover. Another shot like that and she'd be depending on a back up shield.

Liara then heard a crack of what sounded like thunder as the yahg growled out in irratation before a new spray of bullets rained on the Broker. Kate's biotic glow was intense as she tried to bring his shield down with the ballsy attack before he flung her away like a mere doll. She crashed into a wall with a hard thud as she slid to the floor a bit stunned by his sheer strength.

Now she knew why he was so calm. He could take them out easily with one screw up on their end. She now feared she just gave him that chance. He began to charge at her as he brought out a shield with his omni tool, ready to crush the human without hesitation. She tried to get up, to get out of the way but she found her limbs not working suddenly from the jolt she got.

But before he could get to her Liara flung a warp field at him which managed to knock him off his track a moment as he stumbled to keep his balance. He turned at the Asari as she now stood in the open, readying his gun to fire at her.

It was just enough of a chance for Shepard to gain herself again as she charged him on foot, squeezing the trigger of her gun hard to distract him with one hand, her other glowing a bright blue as she charged her own warp field. "Eat this, ass hole!" she called out as she flung it at his mid section hard before he could react to her.

This managed to knock him over onto his backside. Kate immediately lunged at him but he was ready for it. She landed on his shield as he used force to shove the human off himself. Once more she flew about five feet as she landed onto the ground rolling over a few times. Once more Liara took to shooting at him as he got to his feet.

They were stronger then he originally planned on, and he found himself on the defense as he felt another warp field hit his back as the Commander scrambled to her feet. He let out a roar of anger as he suddenly summoned a rather powerful shield that surrounded himself and glowed a bright white. Liara's bullets began to bounce off, not one breaking through it.

"His shield is too strong!" Liara called out to Shepard as she cracked her neck once working out a painful kink she gained as she had been tossed about. "Well then we'll do this the hard way." She muttered to no one in particular. Her own voice was growing angry as she cracked her knuckles as she walked towards the broker who looked frozen in his current state.

She then began to trot before she broke out into an all out run, bringing her right fist back before throwing her punch into his right jaw. He growled out in some pain as the fist connected hard with his face. She threw a second punch as his shield came down once more hitting her target as he stumbled back slightly.

Her assault continued as she once more swung her right fist at him knocking him back further. She began to run at him again as he caught his footing and throw a back handed swing of his shield as she leapt into the air for another blow. The force of his shield flung her back as she landed on her back side hard, knocking the wind out of her as Liara advanced, her own biotics surrounding her with a blue glow.

She threw a heavy biotic field at the Broker which caused him to stumble once more but he began to fire his gun once again. A heavy rain of bullets flew towards the asari and Spectre and Liara quickly dove behind another pillar as Shepard scrambled to her feet. She then took to diving behind a small wall.

She had dropped her submachine gun after that last trip through the air and quickly grabbed her shot gun before activating her incendiary ammo on it. She then pumped the cock before she quickly popped up from behind it shooting the weapon.

The Broker grew agitated as the bullets managed to pierce his normal shield and pieces of the buck shot managed to sink into his chest. But his skin, or rather hide, was thick and all it did was piss him off further. "Shit!" Shepard yelled out as he lowered his body shield in front of himself as he began to charge the woman.

"Kate!" Liara cried out as the cover she was behind was reduced to rubble after the yahg tore through it, lifting Shepard off the ground with the shield. He continued his charge though as he smashed her against the wall 15 or 20 feet behind it, earning him a cry of pain. He then backed off, aiming his weapon at the woman who had fallen to the ground, cringing in pain.

Just as he pulled the trigger he felt Liara jump onto him from behind pulling him back as he misfired missing the Spectre completely. He dropped his gun as he grabbed her from behind flinging her to the ground. This was all beginning to look bad for the pair as Liara slowly scooted across the floor to the Spectre.

"Kate?" Liara asked her own voice strained with the pain she felt from hitting the floor so hard. "Ya." Kate strained a grunt as she got onto her hands and knees. "If you can make him bring up that shield again.. I have an idea.." Liara muttered as she got to her feet, pulling Kate up with her from behind.

Shepard grumbled in doubt and her own irritation as she nodded at the woman. Right, like that would be easy. She quickly grabbed for the ray gun she once grabbed on Horizen as she spun around to face the broker who was grabbing for his own dropped gun. She then began to fire the weapon at his back side which earned her own cry of pain from him.

He skipped grabbing the gun all together as he quickly activated his shield again. Well maybe it was easier then she thought it would be. She quickly tossed the gun to the side as she began to run for him, fists clenched a biotic glow surrounding her. She then charged at him fast, leaving a trail of blue behind herself as another crack of "thunder" sounded in her wake.

She managed to hit him hard as he stumbled to side passing him by joining at Liara's side once more. She then began to run at him on foot as he regained his own footing. He lowered his shield as he once more began to charge the human but she learned fast as they ran at each other. Just as he swung his shield at her she rolled beneath it.

She quickly rolled to her feet as he turned to face her. "Do it!" she yelled out to Liara who was already glowing a bright blue. She quickly threw a biotic ball of energy towards the broker but before it hit him it shot up at a domed ceiling full of charged plasma. It hit it's target hard.

The dome cracked before the thick glass shattered above the Broker. He looked up in shock as plasma began to fall out of the dome and onto him. He fell to his knees as he roared out in pain and anger as he tried to charge Liara on all fours. But before he could get more then a foot over his body began to bake, pressure filling his body.

Then before he knew it his whole body exploded under the energy from the plasma, a shock wave flying out in all directions once more knocking Shepard back onto her backside. She groaned in pain as she lied there starring at the ceiling above her. As if she wasn't sore enough from her fight with the Collectors she was tired of being a rag doll with the Broker.

She continued to lie there, her entire body aching as she breathed heavily at the pain. She then heard feet rushing towards her and before she could react to it she saw a very concerned Liara fill her vision. Shepard slowly lifted her left hand before giving the Asari a thumb ups to show she was still alive.

Liara let out a breath of pure relief as she reached out to pull Shepard up to her feet. Kate groaned again at the resistance her body gave as she stumbled forward and onto Liara who caught her quickly. It took a moment before Shepard could regain her strength to stand on her own but she finally pulled away from the woman who just held her until then.

"Next time, leave the aliens at home." Shepard tried in jest but was at the same time rather irritated as she walked towards Grunt who pushed the debris off himself. Liara just gave an outward look of pure dismay at the woman's words.

VWVWVW

Alright.. o.O the fight with the broker is out of the way. Honestly I feared doing this chapter I really did. I hope it didn't suck, I'm horrible with doing fight scenes. I hope I didn't drag it out too long either. Anyways, please tell me what you think of this chapter. Next one will be once more character based vs action.

Later gaters.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, or Bioware.

A/N: So here is the next chapter. Don't worry I had an idea to tag along onto this story, and it's not over just yet. I'd love to continue on with it, and come up with some new material for the story, I just have to figure out where to go.

Though I had an idea involving the Overlord DLC, if you guys would like to see this, please let me know.

Chapter 7

It was over. The Shadow Broker was no more. With quick thinking to an otherwise grim situation, Liara punctured a tank full of plasma, and it ultimately killed the Broker. Now with him gone, Liara felt a rush of emotions. Anxiety, relief, anger, confusion even. She once figured she'd find herself at peace with him gone, and her vengeance carried out, but now she wasn't sure how she felt.

As the Spectre made way for Grunt who was rubbing his head with one massive hand Liara stood where she had been when she helped Katelyn to her feet. She began to pant heavily as tears threatened her face, but she held them back. She needed to focus. She still had to release Feron from his prison.

She made her way to a consol and she looked it over once. She read out it's command prompts and programming quickly. She then dragged out a screen from the side of the panel and blew it up a size bigger. She then began to hit command prompts and before long the power fluctuated momentarily. She only hoped it was enough time for Feron to get out of his cell.

Meanwhile Shepard helped Grunt to his feet as he shook his head, trying to rid himself of a headache. "Why is it I always miss all the fun?" he questioned with annoyance. Shepard smiled some as she patted the Krogan on the shoulder. She knew his ego was bruised after having been knocked out by a flying chunk of desk.

"Just be lucky that desk to split your skull open." She then joked with him. He grunted at the remark.

Then the room filled with voices from a larger computer closer to the end of the room. Everyone, Liara included, turned to face it. The large screen was filled with several boxes, each one showing a voice print as all the lines jostled about as voices called out for the Shadow Broker. Shepard watched Liara carefully as the young Asari slowly made her way for the terminal.

Once she reached it she leaned forward, hands resting on the edge of the computer as her head bowed. Her mind suddenly flooded with thoughts. What was she to do now? Now that he was dead? Shepard had asked her to come back to the Normandy... Join her crew, to stay with her. She wanted her back at her side. But she had a job on Illium.. Collecting information was something she had become accustomed to. She could also take over as the Shadow Broker.. She could be useful again to Shepard... She could give her the intel she needed on the Reapers, and anything related to it.

She was so conflicted as she looked up at the computer monitor, voices still calling out, asking for orders. They needed to know what was happening. No doubt communications cut off when Liara had cut the power earlier. What was she to do?

She looked back down a moment. Shepard watched her still from behind. She was wondering what she was thinking during these few moments of silence from her. Liara kept repeating the choices. Crash the whole thing, and walk away with Shepard, or go back to Illium, or become the new Shadow Broker.

She looked up again as she slowly dragged out a command prompt. She had made her decision.

VWVWVW

She had chosen. She was the new Shadow Broker. Feron had first thought, before entering the room, that he was expecting the former to be there. With Liara, and her friends dead. But there stood Liara, in the place of the old Shadow Broker, now taking his role. He was a bit confused by this as he lowered a gun he had grabbed off a dead merc in the halls.

"Why?" he asked after Liara had finished giving her order to her new agents. She turned and shook her head not sure herself. She wasn't even sure how to answer him. After all he had been through she was now the Broker, and it had to of made him weary. "Not to interrupt, but is this really a good idea, Liara?" Kate then asked a bit on the concerned side.

Liara shrugged at the Spectre as she faced her. "I figured I could.. I can give you.. We could.." She didn't even know what to say as her voice sounded so conflicted. Shepard took a few steps closer to Liara who looked down at the floor. She could only hope Katelyn wasn't upset with her choice.

"I'll uh.. go check the power systems.." Feron said getting the hint that Liara needed some time with the Spectre. After all that's why they were all here. Because he and Liara chose to go against the Shadow Broker to recover Shepard's body. All because Liara so desperately wanted Kate back.

Grunt shrugged at the pair before he threw his hand out in a dismissive wave at them before he turned around. "I'll never understand you squishy types." he said as Katelyn turned to watch the pair leave, but not without a glare at her team member. He was a bold one to speak as he did sometimes about her, and towards her. But that's what she respected about him most. Unlike the others he wasn't afraid to speak his mind to her.

Once the pair was out of the room she turned to face Liara who had turned her back to her. She was bent over a bit, her hands cupping her face. She could see her shaking a bit. She was crying.. Kate hated to see Liara in such an emotional mess. She didn't like to see Liara sad, or upset. Crying just made it worse.

Katelyn briskly walked up behind Liara, touching her shoulder once, before pulling the other until her arms from behind. Liara let out an audible cry feeling Kate holding her close, and tightly. She spun around against the human as she buried her face into the Specter's neck, her arms looping around her shoulders as they held each other close.

"It's alright, Liara.. it'll be alright.." Kate tried her best to soothe the woman she loved deeply. She just wanted to take her pain away... Take it all, so she didn't have to feel it. So she could feel happy again. It was all Katelyn ever wanted for Liara... Was to be happy.

Liara pulled away now, and Katelyn was ready to let her go... Let her have whatever space she needed. Ready to go back to Normandy if that's what Liara wanted.. But what she got threw her off completely.

Liara had pulled away enough to make a new move. Perhaps lost in emotion, and her own long lost feelings for the Spectre. After two years of being apart, after two years of plotting revenge.. Now to finally achieve what she was after, and here Kate was.. She had helped her. Kate didn't usually help many if she didn't have to. But she was there for Liara every step of the way. Gave her the intel even.

Liara pressed her lips against Kate's suddenly in a kiss. It only lasted a moment, and it was nothing big.. but a kiss was a kiss. And when Liara realized what she had done she pulled away completely, shocked at her own emotions.

For Kate it came fast, out of nowhere, and didn't last long enough. It was even shorter then the kiss she had gotten back on Illium when they first were reunited. She just looked at her, a brow perked, a slight shit eating grin on her face as she watched Liara who looked surprised with herself. She began to stumble on words.

"I.. I'm sorry I.. It's been so long.. We're different people and we have different-" and before she could finish any sort of explanation she felt hands suddenly slide onto her waist, and she was slowly being pulled back towards the Spectre. She didn't even fight it, she couldn't. Not because she was being forced, but she just froze.

Liara's eyes slowly closed as she felt Kate's arms wrap around her waist as she felt their bodies come together once against. Kate's head tilted to the side a bit as she leaned over, their lips touching once more. Only this time it was two years of anguish, longing, and a tidal wave of other similar emotions washed over Liara and she couldn't stop herself if she wanted to.

The kiss grew deeper with every passing second. Liara's hands moved up over Kate's armored shoulders, the sides of her neck and up the back of her head as fingers lost themselves in black strands of slightly messy yet soft hair. Tongues meshed together in a dance of a forgotten love, one that began to rekindle rather quickly.

Next thing Liara knew she was being lifted off the ground by her waist. Easily so even. Kate never broke their kiss and Liara never made a move to stop the action. In fact she only encouraged it as her arms latched around Kate's neck, her legs around the human's hips as Kate carried her quickly across the room and towards a couch Kate had spotted during the fight with the old Broker.

Once she reached her destination, she unceremoniously dumped the both over them over onto the couch. The landed on soft cushions with a bit of a bounce, but they never paid it any mind. Now with Katelyn over the top of Liara as they lied there, Kate broke the kiss if only to leave a trail of nips along her lover's jaw line, and down to her neck.

She felt gloved hands start to unclasp her N7 armor as her own hands began to work towards Liara. There was no stopping themselves anymore. They lost themselves completely in a fit of emotions of wants, and needs. They needed each other.. They had needed each other... And here after a fight for their lives, for the life of Feron they just lost their minds altogether but they weren't about to complain.

Once all armor and clothing was stripped, hands having explored each other's soft skin, blue eyes became black as pants of pleasure and need came from Liara's lips, as brown eyes became dilated. Minds began to mingle together, all thoughts and emotions becoming one. It was like the touch of a long time lover in Kate's thoughts. She could feel everything there was to feel about Liara, as Liara could feel all there was of the Spectre. Thoughts, minds, souls, and pleasure all became one.

VWVWVW

Ok, I hope this didn't come off horrible xD I'm sorry if it's so short. I'm horrible with love making scenes...

Anywho I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it's still going good for you all. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or Bioware.

A/N:

Chapter 8

What seemed like mere minutes, hours had actually passed. It had been an intense session between Liara T'Soni and Katelyn Shepard. One thing just lead to another, and it wasn't stoppable. Not that either of them wanted to stop to begin with once it started. Everything had just.. exploded from well placed hidden emotions.

Shortly after a vigorous love making night they had fallen asleep on the couch. They slept still, or for the time being. Kate held Liara close to her own naked form with one arm. Her leg was clung to between two blue legs that belonged to Liara. Liara snuggled tightly against Kate, her back pressed against the Spectre's chest.

Kate's arm was draped over Liara's stomach, resting on top of Liara's own arm. Her fingers laced between blue ones. They hand't moved much at all as they slept the night away. It was like everything that had been trapped inside of them, emotionally speaking, had just erupted at the speed of FTL.

Liara slowly stirred, once more waking up before Kate. She rubbed at her eyes with her free hand as she began to join the waking world. Once she realized her surroundings enough she felt a strong yet lean arm around her body. She glimpsed over her shoulder to see Katelyn still sound asleep. She let out the first real giggle in two years as the Spectre looked utterly exhausted.

She let her own ego play a little in her mind at the sight of a peacefully sleeping Katelyn. "Wear you out did I?" she questioned in just a whisper. She then looked up beyond the couch and across the room. She sighed as reality hit her on her new role as the Shadow Broker. She supposed she had better get to it... She felt like she owed it to Kate and Feron both at this point.

She slowly slid herself out of Kate's hold and began to pick up her clothing off the floor and the back of the couch where it all was flung to the night before. She got dressed slowly and once finished she turned to face the sleeping Spectre once more.

She smiled down at her as she didn't even move much from the position she had been in. The only real difference was Liara wasn't at her side anymore. Liara leaned down over the couch as she placed a soft kiss onto the human's cheek. She then stood fully once more as she made her way to the large computer. She had much to do... And much was on her mind.

VWVWVW

An hour passed by as Liara had continued to dig through the catalogs of information the former Shadow Broker had stored away. It was amazing really. She hadn't even touched the tip of the ice berg, and there was plenty more from where it all came from. During her studies she had just let Shepard sleep in peace. Even when Joker had called her up, she refused to wake her. She needed rest. She wondered when the last time the human had even slept this much and so soundly.

But while she studied she never even noticed Kate had began to stir and slowly wake up.

Katelyn's eyes slowly blinked open as she rolled onto her back rubbing one hand over her face. She groaned in protest as she let her hand fall from her face back onto the couch. When she finally did open her eyes fully, and more aware of what she was seeing she nearly forgot where she was.

She turned her head to her left and suddenly remembered everything from the day before. The fight with the broker.. and everything that had occurred between her and Liara. She couldn't help but smile as she finally laid eyes on the young Asari. She rolled over onto her stomach as she fished the floor for her BDU's that she wore under her hard suit whenever she went on a mission.

Finally finding her pants at least she sat up and began to put them on. Once they were on she got up and began to dig for her shirt. Liara didn't even seem to notice she was awake she realized as she pulled her shirt on and tucked them into her pants. She then pulled on her boots, tying the laces up before she stood up.

She then made her way towards the un-expecting Liara T'Soni before she wrapped her arms around the Asari's waist pulling her into a hug from behind. Liara let out a noise of surprise as she grabbed at the Spectre's arms as she turned her head to see a mischievous smirk on Kate's face as she rested her chin on her shoulder. "Expecting someone else?" Kate teased.

Liara flushed and gave her a look before she laced her fingers between the humans. "No, you just startled me." she replied quietly. Kate just smirked more before she looked down at the computer her eyes darting from one window to the next on the screen. "Find anything interesting yet?" She questioned as she slowly released the Asari to step up close to the monitor.

Liara frowned for a moment feeling Kate release her but stepped up next to her leaning over the computer. "So far just random bits of information. It's not even the tip of an ice berg, as you humans would say." She said with a smile. Kate just shook her head at the old human saying before she turned around to lean against the consol. "You know... This whole becoming the Shadow Broker thing..." Kate started then stopped not sure where to go with it.

Liara looked up at the woman who had taken to folding her arms over her chest as she rested against the consol. "I miss you, Liara.. You sure you don't want to come back to the Normandy?" Kate finally asked as she looked at Liara. Brown eyes met blue, and there was a hint of regret in those blue eyes.

Liara turned around mimicking her lover's stance, leaning against the consol, only her hands rested on the edge of it instead of across her chest. "I wish I could Kate... But I'd be more useful to you here.. We could turn this whole thing around. With all this information... I could point you in the right direction." Liara said, her voice holding a saddened tone. She wished very much to be at Kate's side once again, to fly about the galaxy, shooting up the bad guys and winning the day.

But she felt she had to be here.

"If you get in over your head.. We can crash this thing and walk away." Kate then said. As if to say if Liara couldn't handle it, she had the back up plan. Liara smiled lightly. Kate would always have that darker personality, but Liara could see the immense amount of good behind it. "Thank you, Kate... I'll keep that in mind." She said lightly, but meant it.

"Joker called for you earlier... I think your crew is wondering if I've kidnaped you." Liara then said, adding the last part as a joke. Katelyn smirked as she reached out with one arm pulling Liara's lithe body next to her own. "I see you got a hang of joking." she said teasingly as Liara flushed. She then shoved Katelyn playfully. "Yes well you're a bad influence." she retorted. This only led to Kate laughing.

"I guess I should get back to the Normandy... Why don't you come up later for drinks? I can arrange a tour for you. You didn't even leave the shuttle bay on the way here." Kate then said with a lighter tone. Liara smiled up at her. She was right of course. Liara was so wound up on the mission before hand to even want to look around. "I'd love that." She then said finally.

"Good. Just give me a call when you're ready to come up." Kate then said as she let go of Liara before making her way back for the couch to begin picking up and putting on her armor. It was much easier to carry back to the ship this way. Otherwise it was all parts and pieces and kind of awkward.

Liara only watched as Katelyn clasped her armor together over her body. Once she was suited up, her weapons gathered from all across the room, she made way for the door. Liara almost just let her walk out too. "Kate!" She called out suddenly as she ran across the room. The Commander blinked her eyes as she stopped and turned just in time to be glomped by Liara.

Suddenly blue lips pressed against red ones, Liara's arms around Shepard's neck as she kissed her soundly. Kate closed her eyes, losing herself in the moment as she wrapped her arms around Liara's back and held her close as they shared this passionate goodbye for now kiss.

It all seemed so unreal. But the realest thing Kate had felt in what seemed like a life time. Which wasn't too far from the truth given her "second life" as Miranda once put it. To be here, now with Liara. It was like a dream she didn't want to wake from.

VWVWVWVW

The better part of the day passed by. The Commander was back on the ship and on duty. She sought to the tasks her crew were taking to. There was still much to be done on the ship before they could go on any sort of mission. For now they remained in orbit over Hagalaz. Tali had given her an update on the engines, nearly finished. Another day and FTL was back on line.

Katelyn would occasionally check the time though, growing anxious for Liara to come up to the ship. She had already let everyone know that she was to have a guest on board, and to treat her with respect. But for now she was ready for a shower, and to have some quiet time in her cabin before Liara came up.

But before she would retreat she made her way to Miranda's office. Once outside the door she pressed the opening mechanism and the doors swished open. "Ah, Commander. What can I do for you?" Miranda asked standing at her view window. She had taken to looking down at the planet of Hagalaz. A constant storm swept through the planet. They said the water snap froze cold over night, and melted shortly after sunrise.

Shepard stepped forward and into the office as she stood close to Miranda's desk. "I have a.. favor I need of you." Shepard started as she fidgeted a little. Miranda, suddenly very much curious, turned to face Shepard completely. "Of course, Commander. You helped me with my sister, it's only fair I return the favor." she commented with a smile.

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck. "Liara is coming up in a little while... I was hoping that you and Tali would give her the tour of the ship. Tali is sure to tell her all there is about the engine room... You can answer any other questions Liara may have that Tali may not be able to answer." Shepard said as she let her hand drop back to her side.

Miranda nodded some as she gave her a curious look. "Cerberus had some intel on you and Liara. Are two back together again?" She asked just as curiously. Shepard glowered a bit. She knew Miranda had resigned her commission with Cerberus and tagged along with Shepard and the rest of them. She was still Shepard's XO. Despite past disagreements Miranda was best for the job. Everyone else was a bit.. unstable or unable.

"I'm hoping so." was all Katelyn said. She didn't wish to jump to conclusions, but after the night before... And that farewell kiss. She could only assume so. She pushed the doubt to the back of her mind. She shouldn't be so negative all the time, she realized.

"Anyways she's going to give us a call before coming up. Until then I'll be in my cabin... I need a hot shower." she said as she rolled her right shoulder. Truth be told she was so sore from the fight that wasn't even 24 hours ago. She had to get some Medi Gel from Dr. Chakwas for the pain. "Aye, Commander." Miranda said as she saluted the woman before her.

Shepard returned the salute out of hindsight and then turned to leave Miranda to her planet watching. A shower sounded fantastic now, she thought, as she made her way for the elevator. Once inside and the doors closed she leaned against the wall rubbing the kinks from her shoulder. "Captain's Quarters Edi." she said absent mindedly. "Of course, Shepard." came the AI's voice.

VWVWVW

The shuttle pulled into the docking bay on the Normandy and once it landed in the hangers the engines cut off. Tali anxiously fidgeted with her three fingered hands as she grew excited knowing Liara was inside the small craft. Miranda stood patiently awaiting their guest to make her appearance along side the young Quarian.

Once the shuttle door lifted open out stepped a young freckle faced Asari in a long one piece dress and fingerless gloves. She looked stunning, Miranda would admit that much. "Liara!" Tali called out as she dashed across the distance from where she was standing to Liara who smiled at the young girl.

She felt the shorter girl hug her tightly as she returned the friendly gesture. "Tali, it's so good to see you." Liara said sounding happier then she had been in a while. "Keelah, it's been too long!" Tali said as she pulled away from the embrace. Liara nodded in agreement as she looked passed the Quarian before her. "Dr. T'soni, my name is Miranda Lawson, the Commander wanted us to give you a tour of the ship." Miranda greeted as she approached the young woman.

Liara smiled at her as she nodded her head once. "I'd enjoy a tour Miss Lawson." Liara accepted the offer kindly. "You should see the engine room first!" Tali exclaimed with excitement. Liara just smiled brightly as she nodded at the young Quarian. Tali had been there for her when... Well she wanted to Tali have her way before anything else at the moment.

VWVWVW

After having the official tour of the ship Tali went back to finish her work in the engine room as Liara followed Miranda into the XO's office. "You are nothing like what I imagined you." Miranda said admittedly as she sat at her desk, Liara seating herself on a chair before the young woman. "How do you mean?" Liara asked curiously. She wasn't even aware Shepard's second had thought of her at all.

Miranda folded her arms in front of her on the desk. "Well, the Commander is always so aggressive by nature. I look at you and see innocence, someone who's more understanding, more patient." She started as Liara watched her quietly. She wasn't about to be rude and interrupt her, besides she was curious.

"I mean, you're well mannered, I've seen your profile.. You're intellegent, beyond that of an asari your age. You act more like a Matron then a Madien... no offense." Miranda then said as she saw Liara smile. The young asari before her shook her head lightly. "None taken." she then said before she gestured for Miranda to go on.

"Well honestly I figured Shepard would choose someone more.. aggressive.. Someone like Jack. She's a hard ass and the things she's capable of doing makes her look questionable." Miranda then concluded. Liara merely nodded. Miranda had a good point, but she knew Katelyn better then anyone else around her.

"All good points, but melding with her.. I can see the immense good she can do, when she puts her mind to it. She's helped us all in one situation or another." She pointed out before she took a moment to think. "For example, she hates most people she comes across... But she can see into people easily. She can look at any one of us and judge whether we have potential or not, and she tries to make it a reality." she then said as she stood up and walked over to the window in the office.

Her expression then took on a more downcast look. She knew what Kate did for her. She knew Kate didn't agree with it, but she did it for her anyways. "She will also help you achieve goals.. Or help you with a problem. I've seen into her mind, I've seen what she's done for all of you. Helped an Asari mother kill her child.. You relocate your sister.. Though I wouldn't agree with the outcome gave peace to Jacob." she then turned to face Miranda.

Miranda knew of what outcome she referred to. Shepard pretty much told Jacob's father to kill himself. Not the most.. civil way to make him pay for his crimes but effective. "She's hard to understand, but she's a protector. She protects what is hers. She protects all of you, rescued the crew on the Collector base, she'll even die again to protect the galaxy from the Reapers." Liara explained. "She'll do it by any means necessary but she would never harm an innocent." she concluded.

Miranda raised a brow in thought. Liara was correct in this. She never once saw Shepard kill anyone who didn't deserve it. She nodded some as she smiled finally. "You are right. I never meant to be offensive." Miranda then said watched Liara. Liara just smiled. She knew that Kate had a way of instilling fear on people. It was her way to keep them away, from getting too close.

Liara was a bit naive two years ago, she still could be, but she was wiser now. Back then she never understood the wary expressions in the faces of Kate's crew, and she was openly interested in the Spectre. It probably through Kate for a loop too.

"None taken." Liara finally said as she mused at memories of the past with Kate. She then stood as she bowed lightly. "Thank you for the tour, Miss Lawson." she then said kindly. "Any time." Miranda smiled back as Liara left the room. She knew Liara had a date with the Commander, so to speak.

VWVWVW

I think this is a good place to end the chapter for now. Next chapter will be mostly be about Shepard and Liara, and some fluff might occur x3

I'll see you all next time


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: -flaaaails- I own NOOOOTHING.. ; Seriously I dont own Bioware or Mass Effect. This is purely fan based and no profit is to be had.

A/N:

Raaawr. I'm hyper. Anyways, so yes another chapter is in order. I have decided to try and keep this story going best I can until I run out of ideas. At least until it starts sounding boring xD

Anyways! Wont keep you all waiting. =3

Chapter 9

Liara had decided to take a quick detour before she went up to see Kate. She had already seen Tali and even got a chance to say a quick hello to Garrus. He was pretty busy working on something on the crew deck though, and he seemed determined to get it done before the day was out. But he promised to catch up with her in the near future.

She had asked Edi to take her to the CIC. She knew Jeff 'Joker" Moreau would be in the cockpit. He was pretty loyal to his duties she knew that much. The only time he seemed to be away from the cockpit was when he was sleeping. He loved to be at the helm as much as he could get away with. Kate had long since giving up trying to tear him away from it.

She walked past the dedicated crew working away at the stations and scurrying about the CIC doing their duties. She was noticed by them all however as they gave her a quick glance as she walked by them gracefully towards the cockpit. She had a light smile on her face.

Once she reached her destination she stopped behind Joker and cleared her throat lightly. Jeff blinked as he peered around his chair. "Liara T'soni!" he said with a huge smile on his face. He slowly got to his feet so he could give the Asari a small quick hug. She returned the favor in kind, being gentle to not hurt him. "Been a long time, Blue! What's up?" he then said before seating himself back in his chair.

Liara blinked at the apparent nickname. He had never called her Blue before but she shrugged it off. "Kate invited me up for a tour and drinks. I figured I'd come say hi at least." she said warmly. Joker gave a cheeky grin to the young Asari. "Drinks usually lead to re-inactments of a vid called Vaenia." he teased. Liara was completely lost on the reference.

"You know, the Commander hasn't been the same without you though." Joker then said as he took on a more serious look. Liara frowned lightly at his words. He adjusted in his seat as he shook his head. "Sometimes she spaces out on duty, other times she just looks down right depressed." he said to further what he already said.

Liara sighed lightly as she looked up and out the window that showed nothing but the distant stars of the galaxy. She too had such moments. Some nights she found herself crying to sleep. She was a train wreck the first few months following Kate's death. Tali had been one of the few that helped her through it. She was grateful to the young Quarian.

She was at a loss for words though. Joker could see it in her vacant expression. She had lost herself in a different world. She never took the time to wonder how this all effected Kate... To not have her there when she first woke up, and when she was set out on a near impossible mission. Kate was strong, but she knew Kate had come to rely on some support from Liara.

"I suppose I had better go make things right then." Liara said as she bowed slightly to Joker. Joker gave her a slight salute. "Take care of yourself, kid." He said with a small smile before he turned back to his duties. Liara made quick haste for the elevator. In truth she wasn't sure if she should even bring up what Joker had mentioned.

VWVWVW

Shepard had just poured two glasses of traditional Earth red wine when she heard a chime at her door. She quickly closed the lid on the bottle as she turned and walked towards her steps that led to the upper portion of her lofty cabin. "It's open." She said knowing full well who was behind that door.

It swished open to allow Liara in and Kate smiled at her presence. She had changed into a long dress with long fingerless gloves. Kate had always found Liara's modesty one of her best traits. She watched Liara step into the room as she glimpsed around at the spacious cabin. It was much bigger then Kate's old quarters on the original Normandy.

"Did you enjoy the tour?" She asked lightly as Liara stepped further into the well lit room. Liara smiled as she nodded, Shepard stepping up into the office area of her room. "It's beautiful, Kate." She replied as she looked towards her office area. As usual Kate's room was tidy, though her desk was strewn with data pads and files. She noted all the model ships she had seemed to collect mounted on a clear glass wall above her desk.

"I'll give Cerberus one thing, they know how to make a ship." Kate admitted as she took to leaning against her desk, folding her arms characteristically over her chest. Liara stepped closer to Kate before reached into the collar of her dress before pulling out a silver chain. "I.. had to go through many people.. but I found your tags." Liara said as she started to pull them off.

Kate held a surprised look as Liara handed them out for Kate. She never even thought about her old Alliance military tags this whole time. She reached out slowly as she took them into her hand and examined them. They were a little dented but relatively in tact. She shook her head as she sighed a little.

Liara watched her as her facial expression spoke multitudes of emotion. At first shock, then perhaps disappointment or irritation, to a small smile. She then grabbed the chain with both hands before looping it around Liara's head to let them rest onto her neck. "Thanks Liara... But you keep them. For luck." Kate said as rested her hand over her old tags.

Liara looked down at the hand before she glimpsed back up at Kate a little confused. Kate saw the expression before she took to resting against her desk. "Something to remember me by when I'm not around." Kate then shrugged. Liara only nodded before she tucked Kate's tags back into the collar of her dress.

"I saw Joker, he seemed happy to see me." Liara decided to lighten the conversation as Kate watched Liara wander over to her fish tank. Shepard had taken to buying some fish off the Citadel. It helped her think sometimes just watching them swim about. "He asked if we were going to act out some vid called Vaenia.." Kate glowered at the comment Joker had made. She'd have to remember to give him a lecture later. "Leave it to Joker." she muttered.

Liara turned around to face Kate as she tilted her head. "How are you really doing Kate...? Joker seemed concerned for you." Liara then questioned. She didn't know the extent of how Kate was doing. After their fight on Illium... and after all that fighting to get to the old Shadow Broker, they never really... just talked.

Kate frowned at the question posed to her. She honestly didn't know how to answer it. "What can I say, Liara? Between dieing once, being brought back to life, forced to work with Cerberus... I'm sorry I ever yelled at you back on Illium, I just... It's effected me you know?" Shepard pushed herself off her desk as she made her way back down the stairs.

She moved towards the coffee table as she looked down at the wine glasses. She stared at them for a moment as she wasn't sure whether or not she should offer one to Liara or not now. "Everything feels like it's spiraling out of control." She then added as she picked up one wine glass and offered it to Liara. Liara slowly made her way towards Kate as she gently took the glass.

Shepard grabbed the second as she inelegantly drank the whole thing in one go. Liara frowned at the woman before she set hers back down on the table without so much as a sip. Liara wasn't even sure what to say. Things fell silent as they both just drifted off into their own thoughts. "The crew seems to respect you at least?" Liara tried. Shepard scoffed as she threw her hand up in the air dismissively.

"Lets face it, they only respect me because they fear me, and I'll admit, that's how I like it." Kate said coldly. She turned her back to Liara as she wandered over next to her bed as she stared up at the ceiling. "Yes, Miss Lawson mentioned she was surprised you aren't with... Jack." Liara said as she watched Kate stare out the ceiling window. Kate sighed. "You wonder the same thing too don't you?" She asked with a quiet tone.

Liara took on an irritated look and was about to speak but Kate beat her to it. "You want to know why I fell in love with you?" Kate then asked as she turned to face Liara. Liara looked a bit taken back now. She had wondered that in the past, but she was so focused on... mourning the woman before her for the past two years. She had never seen Kate be as kind to anyone else aside from herself she'd admit it. But Liara nodded.

"Because you never feared me." Kate said simply as she sat down on her bed. Liara looked at her a little puzzled. "Because I never feared you..?" she asked not understanding. Kate nodded as she bent over, elbows resting on her knees as her hands folded together.

"Everyone else keeps me at arms length because they fear me. They respect me because they fear me. They don't dare go against me because they fear me." Kate started as she stared at the wall opposite of her bed. She took on an old angered look. One that said she disliked the galaxy. She really did most of the time.

"And here you came, falling into my lap, and it was like... no matter what happened, no matter what I said or did, you just.. kept coming back. You kept asking me questions, talking to me like I was no danger or threat." she continued. Liara just listened. She knew Kate wanted to get it out in the open. Like it was something she kept locked away for so long and it was struggling to break free. She'd rather say it on her terms.

"I've killed people without regret. No remorse what so ever. I'd shoot them and move on, no second thought, not even a first thought. I killed Wrex, because he was ready to turn against me. After I took command on Torfan, I was ready to kill every single Batarian, and I didn't care if I got the whole god damned ground team killed to do it. I ordered Alenko's death like it meant nothing, and you know what?" Kate gritted her teeth as she let out a shaky sigh. "It didn't mean anything at all." she finished.

Liara frowned, but she said nothing. "I fell for you because you saw past these things... You chose me, out of a galaxy full of people, you chose me. You treated me like a real person, Liara. Something I had never felt before. You cared enough to see how I felt all through the hunt for Saren, and you stuck with me still after. You weren't afraid of me, and I have to wonder why." Kate finally looked up at Liara, expecting an answer.

Liara swallowed hard. She never knew Kate felt so much before. She seemed so flustered by it. She looked back on it as she thought. Kate had been dismissive of her when they first met. She even acted coldly, but Liara was so fascinated by the young woman. Their first meld to unlock what the Prothean beacons had burned into Kate's memory Liara could see a world of other things.

She knew Kate was no one to anger but she still didn't fear her, Kate was right. She saw the good in the woman, rather then the bad. "Because, despite all that anger you can do, and have done so much good. Despite your aggressive nature, despite everything you've done... You see people, Kate... You've helped people in ways you don't seem to understand." Liara said. "You've saved lives, you've never harmed an innocent, not on purpose." she continued.

She fidgeted where she stood as Kate's eyes never left her. "You're the only hope this galaxy has to survive the Reapers, and you coud have told them all to fuck off, and yet here you are fighting for them. Even if they don't believe you." Liara then said. Kate frowned at the word Liara used. Was she really that bad of an influence?

"Kate..." Liara then said quietly as she moved to sit next to the woman on the bed. She reached out with her exposed fingers to trace the side of the woman's cheek. "I admire you for your strength, you determination. You may see yourself as someone horrible but I see someone who would die again to keep everyone alive. You've helped everyone on this ship and then some. You got them all out alive during your mission on the Collector base. You rescued your kidnaped crew, destroyed the base, and told Cerberus where to stick it." Liara sighed as Kate grabbed her hand gently.

Liara was right of course. Kate spent this whole time loathing herself, regretting past decisions. Liara had a bigger impact on her then she realized. She kissed the palm of the Asari's hand. She then stood up as she shook her head as she felt frustrated still. "Honestly, I take it back... I'm tired of people fearing me.. I'm also tired of no one else believing me." Kate then said.

Liara stood up now as well as Kate turned to face her. "Yes, I heard what Ashley said to you on Horizen... I'm sorry Kate, I would of thought she would've believed you at least." Liara said trying to sound comforting. Kate just shook her head with a heavy sigh. She wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"So what is it you do want, Kate? If all the fighting stopped tomorrow, what happens to us? I don't think I could deal with you dieing again." Liara said quietly. Kate gave her a surprised look. She thought she had made herself pretty clear the night before. She decided to go along with it though.

She moved closer to Liara as she gave her a serious, but more relaxed look. "I dunno, marriage old age, and allot of little blue children?" Her tone changed dramatically from annoyed to a serious but teasing one. Liara flushed heavily as she shoved Kate in return. "I'm serious, Katelyn Shepard..." Liara muttered in annoyance as she turned away from the human. "I was being serious too." Kate replied as she watched the Asari.

"Goddess willing Kate, I know you. Once the Reapers do finally come you'll be the first to dive into the fray." Liara said almost mournfully. She turned around again fighting back tears at the thought of losing Katelyn again. She couldn't bare the thought of it. "If we're going to do this, I need to know you're always coming back." She said with the most serious tone she used yet this whole conversation.

Kate pulled Liara close to herself as she held her firmly. Liara glowered slightly at the woman. Could she take nothing seriously? "I'm always coming back." Kate said with a deadpan tone as she inched her head closer to Liara, her lips brushing against soft blue skin on Liara's neck. Liara shuddered slightly as felt feather light kisses on her throat and chin. "Are you.. sure?" Liara asked as she gave squeezed the human's arms to keep her balance.

Kate was relentless, Liara would give her that much. "I haven't stayed dead yet." Kate said as she nibbled along the other's jaw line. Liara's arms found themselves around Katelyn's shoulders as she gave out a soft whimper followed by a heavy pleased sigh. "You.. make a compelling arguement.." she was losing her control and quickly forgetting why she was irritated with Kate to start with.

Kate smirked some as she let her hands roam down the woman's side. She had lost control long ago. It was like she wanted to forget their serious discussion before and just simply be with Liara. She heard another quiet moan from the Asari as her hands played at her lower back. "Oh I'm just getting started." Kate said huskily as she pulled the woman closer, blue eyes suddenly turning black as she let out a gasp.

Kate had managed to push Liara forward as they fell onto the bed and it was all it took to make Liara forget herself altogether.

VWVWVW

Ok end chapter. I hope it went smoooothly. I wanted to have a serious discussion between the two of them. Change up the original cabin scene in the DLC. No worries though! More is to come. Oh sooo much more.

Until next time x3


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: I do not own Mass Effect or Bioware.

A/N: SO! I'm dumping the Overlord DLC idea I had for something far better. Something fresh, new, and nothing seen in the game. Or at least not yet anyways. Who knows what they plan to do for ME3 right?

Anyways, I hope what I have planned will turn out, the way it sounded in my head was like epic so.. xD Hopefully!

Also I apologize this is meant to be a short chapter. It's meant merely to set up what's to come. It is important despite the short read.

Chapter 10

A week flew by, and finally, for the first time in what seemed like ages, Katelyn Shepard didn't feel sore at all. She laid on her stomach, face buried in her pillow on her bed, the lights in her room dim. She breathed slowly, feeling absolutely relaxed. It was amazing how feeling no worries for the first time in a long time could relax someone so much.

With the Collectors out of the way, Liara's Shadow Broker vengeance over, and everything going absolutely quiet Shepard felt... so at peace. She was even about to just fall sleep as her shift was long over and having been lying there for some time sleep just wanted to take over.

That was until she heard a little chirp close to her cabin door, indicating Edi's presence... So to speak.

"Commander, I've been able to decode the information you retrieved." Edi said with her electronic voice. Kate groaned into her pillow. "What information?" She grumbled with a tired voice. She honestly couldn't remember when she asked for Edi to decode anything. "The information you had sent back to the Normandy after discovering the dead Cerberus agent." Edi clarified for the human.

Shepard turned her head to the side as she tried to remember what Edi was talking about. Finally it dawned on her. It was the mission the Illusive Man sent her on to retrieve some data an agent had collected. Apparently it was of some importance. But instead of sending it back to the Illusive Man she decided to keep the data for herself. She had a feeling it'd be something useful in the future.

"I thought you said it would take a year or longer to figure out what the information was?" Shepard question as she finally sat up and onto the edge of her bed. She stood up as she stretched her limbs out before padding across her room with her socked feet. "I decoded it faster then I anticipated. Shepard, this information could be of great importance to you mission against the Reapers." Edi actually sounded somewhat excited to give the human such news. She had a right to be.

"Edi, send the information to my personal terminal!" Shepard commanded as she quickly bounded up the three steps to her office area before she turned on the desk light. "Done." Edi said simply. Shepard was quickly keying in her personal passcodes as before she opened up her message inbox. She quickly opened the link, ignoring anything else.

Her brown eyes quickly took in the information displayed before her. Her eyes grew wide in a near instant. This was big. It was bigger then big. It could turn the course of history altogether. "Edi! Assemble the team in the briefing room asap!" Shepard yelled as she quickly copied the info onto an OSD. "Aye-aye, Commander. Logging you out." Edi said sounding particularly pleased with herself.

VWVWVW

The crew had waited in the briefing room for no more then five minutes before Shepard came marching through the door, a look of determination and confidence plastered on her face, though a huge smile was also present. "What's going on, Commander?" Miranda asked for everyone as they stood around the center table, most looked like they had just been woken up. It was rather late.

"Edi, project the info on this OSD." Shepard said as she slipped the little data storage drive into a slot at the end of the table. "Of course, Shepard." She replied as her usual hologram came out of it's own storage drive to join the rest of the crew. A large holographic screen appeared as it began streaming it's contents. "We may have a way to stop the Reapers." Shepard said with a satisfying grin.

She knew keeping this information from Cerberus would turn out to be a good idea.

VWVWVW

I apologize, but I wanted to make this chapter into something short, but to get my idea going. I also figured it'd add some suspense ^.~

Anyways, keep an eye out, I'm about to go light speed with this, if my schedual doesn't keep me too busy. Sitting around at work for 12 hours and only working 5 has a way to make you day dream, and this daydream lasted all freaking day. So I have it all worked out in my head, it's only a matter of writing it.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or Bioware.

A/N:

Now that the set up is out there, lets get down to it. Got much to do, asses to kick, and fluff to attend to ^.~

Chapter 11

*Five years later*

Kate took a trip down memory lane as she stood in the observation deck on the Normandy. Thane Krios had fallen from his disease. Kate held a service for the Drell. Though it was small, the whole crew was there for it. Even Liara and Feron came for the funeral. Kate made sure Thane's son, Kolyat was there as well. They gave him a hero's farewell to say the least. But that was four years ago.

Things in the galaxy had actually fell silent. Kate ran a few missions here and there, but never quite as many as since this whole Reaper business started. She felt a little overwhelmed by the lack of anything to do. She had stopped a few mercenary bands from causing too much trouble, took down a pirate ship or two, the Geth had disappeared and... She couldn't forget David.

She checked in on him every now and then. She had found him on what she figured was a routine mission. She went to a Cerberus base to put a stop to a virus gone wild, one that supposedly could cause a technological apocalypse. What she found instead shook her down to the core.

Here was this poor man, suspended in the air held by large and long needles, tubes in his mouth, and wires. His brother strung him up this way, and all in the name of to control the Geth. She should've shot Archer for what he did, but instead she took David, and left him to deal with his own hell.

Currently the Normandy was docked at the Citadel. Her crew was enjoying some good old fashioned down time while they had supplies delivered to their cargo hold. Food, various items, some hardware upgrades. It was all for Liara back on her own ship high in the skies back on Hagalaz. Kate was the Shadow Broker's personal errand runner. Kate didn't mind it though. Beat doing nothing at all.

Kate looked out at the large space station. She watched the people do their daily routines as they zipped about in hover cars over the large city below the Normandy. She sighed as she closed her eyes. With every year that passed by she tensed up further. She knew the Reapers would be here any time now. It was too quiet.. The quiet in the eye of a storm about ready to come back at full force.

Only this time everyone would realize Kate had been right the whole time... And many would die for their ignorance.

VWVWVW

"Commander, the Council says they need to see you, they say it's urgent." Joker's voice played over the intercom. Shepard raised an eyebrow. The Council had pretty much left her to her own devices years ago, what did they need from her now? She stood from the mess hall table as she looked up at the ceiling's security cam. "Did they say what was so urgent?" she questioned grudgingly.

"No Ma'am, but they sounded... a little on the panicked side." Joker replied. Shepard's eyes narrowed slightly. She could only think of one reason as to why the Council would be calling for her after so long. She then nodded once. "Thanks, Joker tell them I'm on my way." She heard the intercom system click off as she made way for the elevator.

The Reapers. She just knew it had something to do with them.

So she got herself into her gear, new and improved of course. Five years was a long time after all. Tech got better every year, this was especially so for combat related gear. The Terminus systems grew heated in the last year alone. It was only a matter of time when their infighting broke out into council space. That was if the galaxy survived long enough to get that far.

Once she felt ready, armor locked in place, her weapons checked, and even double checked, and in place on her back she made way for the docking bay. "Joker, have the crew ready to set out, just in case." Shepard said as she got near the cockpit to head out the docking bay door. "Aye-aye Commander. Do you think..?" He questioned as his chair slowly turned to face her.

Shepard gave him a knowing look and a nod. "I have a feeling, Joker. We'll be ready for them, time has proven a bigger ally then I'd of expected." she replied. He smiled at her feeling more confident. If she was confident something could be done, it was enough for her crew to feel the same. After all, she lead them all through the fight with the Collectors, she saved the Citadel, she conquered Saren and Sovereign. She even rewrote the Geth, what's more she conquered death itself.

Whatever doubt Joker had, he put it behind himself as the Spectre, Commander, and savior of the galaxy marched out of site and out onto the Citadel. It was time to kick ass, and the Reapers were about to regret ever picking a fight with one Katelyn Shepard.

VWVWVW

On the Presidium Shepard stood at her full height of nearly 6 feet. She was tall for a human female. "Agent Shepard... We recently picked up a coded transmission." The Asari councilor began. Shepard raised one black eyebrow as she watched the four before her. Even David Anderson fidgeted slightly. She shook her head as she grew impatient. "What is this about?" Shepard asked.

Here she was, armed to the teeth, ready to finally take the fight to the Reapers.. for who knows how many lives they've taken over the millenia. She was ready to put an end to it. But now she wondered if this was even the case. She folded her arms over her chest impatient.

"You may just want to hear this for yourself, Shepard." Anderson said as the rest only gave him silent agreement. Katelyn watched him as he brought up his omni tool, typing in a few commands. Finally the loud speaker over the council chambers clicked and came to life.

The audio was full of static. It flickered in and out, but Kate could get the gist of it. "They're everywhere! N- Backup!" More static interrupted whatever the male voice had said next. "Fringes of the - can't - out!" There was the sound of an explosion and heavy breathing, more static filled the audio. "They're massive!" the transmission cut out.

From the sounds of the voice, it was a Turian. He sounded panicked, and he was shouting over multiple loud noises that sounded like explosions. Shepard felt her heart pick up a beat. Was this really it? Were they finally here? "Shepard, we've had multiple reports in the Terminus of ships resembling Sovereign..." Anderson said for the rest of them.

Shepard glared at the rest of the council. They all held an awkward silence, the Turian wouldn't even make eye contact with the human woman before them. She let out of a scoff. "I tried to tell you! You know how many lives are threatened out there? How many might already be dead?" Shepard barked at the three alien councilors. She knew Anderson had tried, but he himself gave up in the end. She shot her most heated glare at him last.

The Salarian spoke up now. "Spectre Shepard, you are here by ordered to the Terminus systems to assess the situation. We will begin sweeping council space. As of now council space is under martial law. We will ground side as many civilian ships as possible, Anderson will contact the Alliance." Shepard huffed at them all waving a hand in dismissal. "You've had 7 years to prepare for this. Whatever you do now wont save the lives you could have." Shepard said angrily as she turned to walk away.

"Fortunately for you, I never gave up, I may be able to stop them." She then added as she made her way down the steps for the podium leaving the council behind. They could do as she wished, she'd be on the front line. As long as they sent her the back up she'd need, the galaxy could stand a chance. But not before billions had to lose their lives when they didn't have to.

VWVWVW

The Normandy was on it's way to Hagalaz. Kate had to get Liara away from that ship. She needed Liara where she could see her at all times.. somewhere she could keep her safe. Alone on that planet she wouldn't stand a chance when the Reapers found her.

"ETA Mass Relay, 3 hours commander. It'll take at least another two before we reach Liara." Joker said over her ear piece as she made her way for the briefing room. "Best possible speeds, Mister, I want no excuse." Kate said sharply as the man fell silent a moment. He knew Kate wasn't in the best of moods. And when she wasn't she didn't like excuses. "Yes ma'am." he said before the line was cut off.

Once she was inside the briefing room, which doubled as a com room she watched as the table slide into the flooring. Edi knew exactly who she was about to make a call to. She stepped onto the platform as the holo projector began to rise around her. "Come on, Liara.. pick up." Kate muttered as she waited half a minute. Finally Edi spoke up. "Communication established, Commander."

Liara's image flickered into life as she rubbed her eyes lightly. She must've fallen asleep again at her desk. Something Kate usually found cute, but right now she had one thing in mind. Getting the Asari to safety. "Kate..?" she asked with a groggy tone as she looked at her through the holo projector.

"Liara I'm coming to get you." Kate said sharply as Liara gave her a puzzled expression. She didn't understand why Kate was so firm when she spoke this to her. "What's going on?" She asked as she pushed her sleepy state aside. She could tell by her lover's expression she was serious and in no mood for argument.

"Liara, it's happening. They're here." Kate said and Liara instantly understood what she meant. "Kate I can't leave, whatever info is forwarded to me could be useful against-" she was cut off by an agitated Katelyn Shepard. "Liara, this isn't a debate! I'm not leaving you there alone and unprotected!" Kate yelled. Liara looked taken back and cringed a little at the tone in the now angry woman's voice. "Not when you're pregnant." Shepard finally finished.

Liara had been pregnant for the past two months. Normally an Asari pregnancy wasn't accidental, it was planned, and deliberate, but on one night the pair had gotten a bit carried away in their passions for each other. Their meld grew beyond what it normally did during their love making, and unknowingly Liara had conceived Kate's child.

Kate had initialy been upset. Not because she didn't want to have a child, but because she wanted for them to wait until the Reapers were no longer a threat... She didn't want their child to grow up without one, or both parents. She also didn't want something to happen to Liara during such times while pregnant. But it happened, and Kate had grown excited with it.

"Alright, I'm sorry..." Liara said as she sighed heavily. She knew Katelyn was right. The base was fortified enough for any normal situation, but the Reapers weren't a normal situation. "I'll let Feron know you're coming.. We'll get as much info as we can onto OSD's we'll be ready when you get here." Liara said lightly as Kate visibly relaxed at Liara's agreement. It went easier then Katelyn had planned.

"Good.. We'll be about five hours, if anything unusual comes up, call me right away. We'll try to be sooner." Katelyn said as she watched Liara nod her head lightly. Kate reached up as if to touch Liara's cheek but stopped as she let her hand fall back to her side. She would only hope Hagalaz was the last stop for the Reapers. Until then she was going to be stressed to the core. "Liara, I love you." Kate said.

Liara smiled at the human Spectre. "I love you too. See you soon." Liara said before she cut off the communication link. Kate sighed as she stepped off the platform as the table rose back into it's proper place. "We'll get there before anything happens, Shepard." Edi said as assuringly as her electronic voice could allow. Kate nodded. "Thanks, Edi." She said as she turned to leave the room.

VWVWVW

Liara stepped away from her com's terminal as she turned around. "Feron, get some OSD's. Start downloading everything you can, Kate is coming to get us." She said to the Drell over her own ear piece. There was a short pause. Feron must've been asleep too in his room. "Why the pick up?" he asked with his own hoarse tone, one that proved Liara's assumption true. "The Reapers are here. She doesn't want us here alone and unprotected." Liara replied lightly.

She had already gathered up the drive chips as she began to download what she figured was most crucial onto them. She heard no further comment from Feron. He was probably gathering himself up to get the large task at hand done. They had five hours, but when you had information on almost everything in the galaxy it wasn't much time at all.

Liara had began the data transfer as she let her hand run over her slightly swollen belly. Kate was truly concerned for Liara and their unborn child's safety. The human had changed so much over the past years, Liara had to smile on the thought. She knew that Kate would keep them safe at any cost.

VWVWVW

Yaaaay surprises. ;

Anyways, end of this chapter. I hope this new little idea I have is thrilling. xD Next chapter should come soon, but not right away. But no fears, I have such plaaaans.

See you all next time 3


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: I wonder why I keep posting things.. well I suppose to say it a million times over isn't a bad thing. I do not own Mass Effect, Bioware, or anthing related to these two things.

I do own, however, a cute fluffy cat, a computer, an xbox, and a TV. xD

A/N:

So.. Now that my schedule has loosened up a bit, it's time for Chapter 12. I want to give a shout out to a couple people first.

CARSON. Yes, you. Thanks for reading my chapters. xD It's fun to watch you squirm about and demand for more.

Denethor, thank you kindly for the review. =3 I'm glad you've enjoyed it thus far. I was dying for a reason to put an "I told you so" line in there. I hope that Shepard says it in the third game also.

Anywho. Now that the shout outs are handled, ON TO THE NEXT!11!oneone!

Chapter 12

Hagalaz. The planet's constant storm amazed Kate every time she was there. It reminded her of her own raging storm lying within her soul. It tamed, but never broke way. She still had a temper that flared from time to time. She found it ironic that Liara found her way to another constant storm. One she hid in, away from the rest of the galaxy.

"Shepard, the shuttle is on it's way, ETA 10 minutes." Joker said as she stood behind him. She nodded once as she looked out the window at the raging storm. For all she knew it was the last moment of peace she'd get for a while. She had a plan... It was a matter of making it work. If it failed... Well she always had a back up, but she probably wouldn't live to tell about it.

"As soon as the shuttle is secure, set course for the Terminus systems." she said firmly before she turned on her heel and began to make way for the elevator. Joker merely nodded as he went about working on his terminal again, plotting the course for when the time was right.

Shepard sighed as she rubbed at her forehead. She had so much on her plate, it was hard to get everything to stop colliding with each other. The Reapers were here. She had waited for so long to take the fight to them. But now she was.. concerned. What if her plans failed? It'd be as if she never tried. There was no telling how many of them there were, or if she could even get the plan started before being utterly destroyed.

She also was worried, for the safety of the woman she loved so deeply, and the child within. Her child. One conceived from love, but one that she had hoped.. would never have to be born to such chaos.. Such times of darkness, where hope was a frail feeling that could shatter at any moment. Where she would barely have a chance to live life.

The whole damned galaxy got to sit around and be lazy, while Shepard had to do all the work. Drag their asses onto the field of battle. They all depended on her way too much, and most didn't even know it. She let out a new sigh. One of stress, worry, frustration. What was she suppose to do? She was one woman, with a small crew behind her.

Thane was gone, Samara had left until the time Shepard needed her again, Legion rejoined the Geth, to help.. rebuild in a way. So much time had passed she didn't even know if they would return. Miranda stuck around, as did Jacob. Mordin was steadfast in his commitment to purge the galaxy of this threat. So many innocents in danger when they didn't need to be. Jack had no where better to be, so stuck with them as well. In fact she had grown to have a love/hate friendship with Miranda, the feeling had become mutual.

So much time on this ship, had drawn those who stayed with the Commander had made them family. A family Shepard never imagined she could have. So few to support her, believe her, be there to fight with her. It was more then she deserved.

She found herself behind the door leading to the lab where Mordin spent his days working on experiments, while making sure their package for the Reapers was nearly ready. Modified, enhanced, some failures, corrected, and finally it was close to being finished. It was just a matter of delivering it after it was ready.

She stepped in behind the doors as Mordin never looked away from his microscope. "Shepard." He greeted flatly as he continued to work on some analysis. He was always on the move. Something Shepard admired about the aging Salarian.

"How is the Reaper virus?" she asked as she stepped up next to him. He stopped his work as he looked at her seriously for a moment. Then he smiled in only a way a Salarian could. "It is ready for use. I have simulated every possible outcome. If it doesn't reach them all, it'll dwindle their numbers into a more controlled combat scenario." He began as he turned and picked up a small device with an OSD plug in at the end.

No doubt the small black box contained the galaxy's most dangerous weapon against AI tech. "It will virtually shut down most AI functions. It will send a signal out to any if not all reaper ships. It'll overload their core, the Reaper will fry out, and it will 'die'." he said as he handed the little black box to Kate. She perked a brow at it. Such a small thing, it was ironic. A small device and one woman, with a determined crew, to stop a massive fleet unlike any other.

If she lived long enough.

"Good work, Mordin. You could have been a major key in stopping the Reapers. Lets hope it works." Shepard said as she sat the device down gently. "It _will _work, Shepard. If in the hands of anyone else it would fail. Only you can pull this off." the Salarian said. She smiled half heartedly. She was amazed with the confidence the crew had in her.

She merely nodded at him as she turned for the door. She had a certain Asari to meet up with. She expected the shuttle had already landed and was in the bay waiting for her. She left the Salarian behind to let him continue his own tasks. She sighed once more. She was gaining a headache now.

VWVWVW

Liara was helping Feron unload a cargo container full of essentials. Armor, weaponry, personal items, even a good chunk of OSD disks. She was in the process of backing out of the shuttle as the Drell stepped forward slowly with her movements. "Liara, you shouldn't be doing all this lifting. Shepard wont be very happy with it." Feron muttered not wanting to be at the wrong end of a gun when Liara's bondmate blamed him for her exerting herself.

Liara rolled her eyes. "I can handle myself, she worries too much." She said slightly irritated by everyone trying to coddle her. Even a few of Shepard's personnel tried to insist they do the heavy lifting but she flat out refused. She wasn't helpless. Not yet anyways.

Feron suddenly gained a look as though he saw death itself as he gulped heavily at a death stare in his direction. His fight or flight kicked in, and flying out of the airlock sounded better then enduring Shepard's wrath as she marched towards them. She didn't look too happy.

"Liara, what in the hell are you doing, put that down." Kate said firmly as she stepped up next to her lover and mother of their child as she took hold of the crate to take most of it's weight from Liara's grasp. "Katelyn, I'm not an infant!" Liara said agitated with Kate's stepping in and taking the crate from her.

Yes an airlock sounded more and more appetizing as the scene before him unfolded. The crate was lowered to the ground as Katelyn sighed at Liara's annoyed stance. She had took to supporting her weight on her left leg, her arms folded under her chest, the look on her face was almost intimidating.

Kate had to approach the situation carefully. She had discovered a pregnant woman, human or not, was rather moody and could easily bite one's head off if the right button was pushed. Liara was particularly stubborn about what she felt she could do when pregnant and when Kate tried to convince her otherwise it never ended well. Liara would usually chew her out and storm off.

"Liara, I just don't want you to strain yourself. It's not good for the baby." Kate said as she walked towards the other woman cautiously. She had been hit recently when Liara had tried to lift something heavy above her head back on the base when she protested it. Only a heavy shove to her shoulder but still.

"I know how to handle myself." She muttered with a frustrated look. "I told you once, I'm not looking for a protector." She added. Kate rubbed her forehead once. She was already feeling the loss of an upcoming argument. But she let her hand drop from her temple as she reached out to grab Liara and pull her close.

"Maybe not, but you found one anyways." Kate said calmly and gently. Liara gave her an exasperated look as she tried to pry herself from the Spectre's hold. Kate was just as stubborn though as she held Liara fast.

"I don't want to be coddled, I'm not fragile.." Liara said more quietly, perhaps even with a pout. Kate smirked at this as she nuzzled her Asari's neck gently. She felt Liara's protest wain a little after the affectionate action. Liara sighed in defeat as she let her own arms loops around the human's shoulders.

"I never thought you fragile, but you have a little one to consider." Kate said, her tone still light, still gentle. She didn't want to say something that would warrent Liara's annoyance again. Instead she won herself a nod. "You're right." She said completely defeated as Kate smiled. She was finally getting the hang of this she figured. About time.

Kate turned her head to face a drell and three humans who had busied themselves with unloading the shuttle. It was nice that they all knew what she expected now. She barely had to utter a word anymore. They just knew.

She then looked back to Liara. "Come on, Chakwas wants to do a checkup on you and the baby. She wont take no for answer. Then we can have something to eat." Kate said as she pulled away from Liara, taking her hands in her own. Liara gave a mumble as she complied with a pout. Kate smirked as she kissed her bondmate once on the lips. "You're cute when you pout." She teased.

VWVWVW

Chakwas asked routine questions as she checked on Liara's and the baby's health. Liara had grown more excited as Chakwas mentioned an ultrasound. She figured that by now they'd get a clear picture of the baby growing in Liara's belly. Even Kate grew excited at the thought. To be able to see such an innocent life Kate helped create.. It was beyond her imagination.

Liara had laid back on the medical bed as Kate held her hand. They exchanged smiles as they locked eyes a moment. Course heading aside, it was a moment for them to simple be Liara and Kate. Two women in love, expecting a child. Moments like these made Shepard realize what she had been fighting for this whole time.

Equipment set, and everything ready Chakwas began to simple procedure. A camera like device smoothly ran over Liara's exposed and slightly swollen belly as both parents watched the monitor. "Goddess, Kate!" She exclaimed excitedly as she squeezed Shepard's hand. Kate couldn't help the huge smile on her own lips as they examined the screen carefully.

As little as she was now, they could see the life growing inside of Liara. Kate leaned over and kissed Liara's forehead once as Liara's eyes never left the screen. "How is she?" Liara asked as Chakwas examined the life signs and picture.

The old doctor smiled as she moved to type in a few commands on the console. "She looks healthy. Everything looks normal." Chakwas said with a gentle touch of a friend. She looked at the pair who again exchanged smiles. Kate leaned down and kissed Liara's lips once before their foreheads touched.

It was tender moments like these that Chakwas enjoyed as a doctor. Moments of being able to show new parents their unborn child, and watching them teem with a joy not easily described to someone who never had children. "She's beautiful, Liara." Kate said in just a whisper as she gave the Asari's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Would you guys like a picture?" Chakwas asked. It was a rhetorical question, she knew they would. All parents did. But in their excitement not all parents thought to ask for one in the first ultrasound test. Liara's face lit up brightly. "Yes!" she exclaimed.

Kate stood up again, never releasing Liara's hand who clutched her own. She never stopped smiling either. She was going to be parent. She had to make sure she lived through the war to come. She just had to.

VWVWVW

I had to be fluffy.. x3 It's just so tempting to resist a good fluff.

Next chapter will come soon!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Enough disclaimers. o.o; I've got 12 previous chapters stating I don't own Mass Effect, so.. xD No more.

w00t 13th chapter! To be quite honest I've yet to have a fanfic surpass 10 so this is a record.

I have an announcement to make. I have decided this a bit ago, but I figured it's time to share it with all you awesome people. After this story is over, I have decided to write.. well kind of like a sequel for this story. Basically, it'll be a side story, with no real plot, the only point in it is to fill in some blanks, maybe add some extra fluff, and that sort of thing. Probably won't even be very long, at the time of writing this, I'd guess under 10 chapters.

I will be sure to let you all know what the name of it is on the final chapter for this story.

But onto the the next. =3

Chapter 13

They were at the final Mass Relay gate that would take them to the Omega space station in the Terminus Systems. Kate figured it was as good a place as any to start getting answers on the where abouts of the Reapers. Not to mention if they really were they many might take shelter at the old former mining facility.

"We'll be at Omega in an hour." Miranda said as everyone gathered in the briefing room. Katelyn nodded as she took to leaning forward against the table. She took a few steadying breaths as she tried to think. "We've had this virus for years, in some part to Cerberus. We need to figure out how to make it spread." Shepard said before standing to her full length.

She looked around to her team. With Samara, Legion, and Thane gone, the first two being hard to find she figured she may want to find a few new people. "If you can find the communication array, it may be able to spread easily and quickly." Mordin said matter of factly. Liara nodded in agreement as she looked back at her bondmate. "I'm in agreement, Shepard." she said.

Liara only ever used the human's last name for a couple reasons. She was either upset with her, or during moments such as this. Mission first, intimacy later. Shepard looked up at Tali who was busy making calculations with her omni tool. She then felt eyes on her as she looked up at the rest of them. "Well?" Grunt asked roughly.

The Quarian nodded as she looked to Shepard. "It's the best bet. They have to communicate with each other somehow, or they wouldn't have been so successful with their cycle of genocide." Shepard nodded in agreement as she folded her arms over her chest watching her crew. She suddenly realized how they were quite possibly utterly alone. This wasn't anything like they've faced before.

"I'm not going to lie, people. This is the most dangerous task we will ever face. This isn't like the Collectors. No ammount of prudence will assure all of us coming out in one piece..." She started as she looked to Liara to her right. She gave her a quick worried look. Liara wanted to say something, anything, but Kate cut her off.

"There is a high chance that some of us may not come out of this alive. I will not blame any of you if you back out of this, but I will ask, I will beg, that you stay. I cannot do this on my own, and we are the only chance this galaxy has to survive." She went on. For the first time, the crew had seen a real concerned, perhaps mildly scared Shepard. But she still stood tall, and ready to do what had to be done.

The crew only watched their Commander. Silence had fallen for all of ten seconds. "I think I speak for all of us when I say, we're behind you 100%, Shepard." Miranda spoke up. Shepard gave a small smile as she looked to every one else. They all nodded at her in agreement. If they didn't do this, who would? "What I think Cheerleader is trying to say," Jack started as Miranda shot her a half glare. "Lets fuck them up so bad they'll regret ever stepping foot on our turf." Jack smirked.

Shepard grinned in return. "Alright people, we have a job to do, lets not waste anymore time. It's time to put an end to this. For good." Shepard said as everyone began to file out, ready to attend to their stations. They were determined to not fail Shepard. The galaxy was at stake, any mistakes would not just cost them their lives, but everyone else as well.

Liara was about to walk out as well, but Shepard grabbed her arm before she could take more then a step. Liara stopped as Kate waited for the room to empty out. She then faced Liara as she gave her a worried look. "Liara, lets talk a moment." Kate said as she gave the asari a look that was hesitant.

Liara blinked once as she watched the Spectre before her. "If shit hits the fan, I want you to run. Get as far away as you can, hole up somewhere, stay alive, stay safe." Kate began. Her voice was laced with a sense of fear, concern, but it was firm in what she said. Liara was about to speak but Kate held up her hand to stop her.

"Listen for a moment." She said gently. Liara looked down at the floor a moment. She wanted to protest, tell Kate that wouldn't be necessary. She wanted to tell her she wasn't going to fail but she knew her concern was real. She nodded her head as she looked back at her bondmate standing before her. Right now Kate wasn't playing her role as Commander, or Spectre, but a woman with real concerns.

"There is a very real possibility I wont make it out of this. I have to be the one to deliver the package, if something goes wrong I have to be there to do some quick thinking. I wont let anyone else fall from any mistake if I can help it." She stated calmly. Liara gave her an upset expression. Kate could understand the concern, but she wasn't going to let Liara leave this room without her promising her she would get away.

"I need you to swear to me, if something happens, get the fuck away from this ship. Get on an escape pod, and jettison away from the Normandy. Take who you can, but get out. If I die I want to die knowing you and our baby is safe." Kate said pleadingly. She even got onto her knees, taking the asari's hands in her own. "Please promise me this, Liara." She said begging the other.

Liara looked down at Kate. She looked upset, her eyes downcast as she watched this strong woman, someone who never feared anything, on her knees and pleading for her word. She didn't like the sight of this. Kate was too good for it. She was too strong, too stubborn. "I promise.." She said quietly.

Kate smiled lightly as she pulled Liara into a hug, her cheek resting against her stomach. Liara looked up at the ceiling as she let her hands rest on the woman's head. _Please, Goddess.. Don't take her away from me again. _Liara pleaded this silently in her mind as she got onto her own knees hugging Kate tightly as she buried her face into her shoulder.

VWVWVWVW

"Shepard, you need to come see this. Now." Joker said over the intercom. Kate had taken Liara down to the mess hall some time ago to get her something to eat. When Liara was settled in and getting a bite, Shepard went to speak with Miranda on a few matters. Miranda and Kate looked up at the speaker in her XO's ceiling before the exchanged looks.

Miranda stood from her desk as Shepard was already at the door. They marched passed the mess hall and towards the elevator. Liara looked up from her tray as she noticed this. She could tell something was up by the look on the two women's faces. She quickly got up, abandoning her dinner as she rushed quickly for the elevator.

She had stepped in just in time as the elevator slid shut. "What's going on?" She asked looking at Kate. Katelyn shrugged. "I don't know, Joker sounded a bit shaken." she said before looking to Edi's holo projector. "Edi, CIC." She said before the elevator began to ascend. The three of them had fallen silent as they wondered what had Joker so rattled.

Once on the CIC deck the three women walked up to the cockpit, Miranda checking sensors behind their pilot as Kate stepped up behind his chair. Liara took to looking out the window trying to catch anything unusual but she couldn't see too far out into the darkness of space. "What is it, Joker?" Kate asked as she leaned over his chair looking at her console.

"We should be docking with Omega, Commander.. but I cant find it's signal." He said quietly as he checked his readings for the 20th time. Shepard's eyes narrowed as she turned towards Miranda who was seated at the other console. Miranda looked up at the Spectre and shook her head slowly confirming what Joker had said.

"By the Goddess.." Liara muttered quietly as she grabbed Kate's hand without even looking behind herself. Kate turned to look at her lover as she was being tugged towards her position. Liara pointed up at the window as Kate's eyes followed the direction of her hand. Joker too took to looking as Miranda slowly rose from her seat.

Outside the window, barely visible from the ships position, they spotted a large chunk of what was Omega. It was blazing in flames, debris floated everywhere, most of the station gone. Shepard's fists clenched tightly as she watched the hunk of metal and rock float freely as it's mass effect fields were no longer keeping it in place.

Sure the station was full of criminals of all kinds. Murderers, smugglers, thieves, mercs. But she had seen a good number of innocents living in the slums. People who couldn't afford to get off the station if they wanted to. Most of them did want off the station. Innocent lives, who stood no chance. Kate swallowed her anger as best as she could but it made the air in the cockpit tense. The Reapers would pay for this, she swore it on her soul.

VWVWVW

"This could have been prevented!" She screamed at the Council figures before her. She had never stormed out of the bridge so fast and Liara had to run to catch up with her. Kate had called up the Citadel Council in her sheer anger. It was apparent in her brown eyes, her stance, she oozed anger.

Liara tried to her best to calm the Spectre. "Those innocent lives on Omega could be alive now if you had fucking listened to me!" Kate continued to yell. The Turian, for once, was highly intimidated by Commander Shepard. He couldn't even muster up the strength to say anything back.

"Shepard, we'll do everything in power to stop any-" the asari council member was cut off by Anderson. "She's right. She tried to tell you, us, all of us, we didn't listen." he retorted of his counterpart. Shepard's fists were still clutched as she knew he was trying to avert an outburst from the Spectre.

Liara standing behind her could see small blood trails coming from the palms of her hands. Kate had dug her nails into her skin trying to keep her rage in check. "Who knows how many others are dead out here!" She yelled out before Liara stepped up behind her, her hands touching her back gently. She let nestled her head between Kate's shoulder blades. She felt every tense muscle under her skin.

"Peace, Kate.." she said lightly stroking her back gently. Kate let out a long wind of air she had trapped in her lungs. "Their blood is on your hands." Kate then said with a cold tone before she cut off the transmission. She was beyond angry. Hell had no fury over Katelyn Shepard's. She tried to warn them, countless times, to be ignored, called crazy.

Now she was stuck holding the bag while the council didn't know what to do with themselves. How was she going to pull this off?

VWVWVW

Tada. Hope I didn't go over board on the anger from Kate xD I figured.. if that were me.. I'd probably do more then scream and yell. But maybe it's just me.

Tell me what you all think! Hearts for you all =3


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Alrighty all set ups aside I think it's time to dive into action. Hold on tight, might be a bumpy ride xD

Chapter 14

Shepard had ordered for a full sweep to see if there were any escape pods or shuttles that might have contained any survivors from the wreckage that once was Omega. While that happened she had a couple of her com people check for any distress calls on all channels. The Reapers were here, nothing else could have decimated Omega like this.

The upper half of the station was all that remained. Everything else was in small pieces and parts, or just no longer existed. Kate surveyed everything closely while she thought up a battle plan. Who could she call in for back up? Who would come? Who would even believe her that the Reapers did this?

Every other time she cried Reapers no one believed her aside from her crew. It was sitting right there in their faces but they chose to ignore it. The council, the Alliance, they were too ignorant. Or maybe the fear drove them into denial. She sighed as she patted one Daniel Nickals on the back as she walked off towards the elevator.

She brought her hand to her ear piece as she called up Joker. "Joker, when you guys find something let me know. I'll be in my cabin." she muttered before cutting off her com as she walked into the elevator. She had a headache and she had one last thing to take care of before shit hit the fan. It may be the last chance she'd get.

As she rode up the elevator her hand was stuffed in her pant pocket. She played around with the content within it as she sighed heavily. _Not the best of times, Shepard._ She thought to herself with a mutter. She frowned outwardly as the elevator came to a stop on her floor. She stepped out and up to her cabin doors.

She opened it up as she stepped inside, looking around for her bondmate. She gave a more shaky sigh this time. She felt nervous despite the.. awkward moment about to come along. She wanted to wait until it was over, until the Reapers had been taken care of. But she doubted very much she would get to. She could feel death stalking her, as it always had but... She knew her luck had to end somewhere.

"Liara?" she called out softly as she stepped up to her office area. An hour had passed by since she had yelled at the Council for the incident with Omega. She blamed them still. If they had listened... if they all had listened.. they could have taken this chance, a chance no other species probably had, to build a defense.

She heard the door to her bathroom swish open as she turned around. Liara stepped out, towel wrapped around herself as she smiled at the young Asari. It was amazing, even with all that was going on around them Liara had snuck off to the restroom. "A shower at a time like this?" She questioned as she leaned against her desk. Liara shrugged slightly as she held her arms against herself.

"It... helps me relieve stress." She said quietly. Kate frowned some. Liara hadn't moved from her spot as she looked off to the fish tank. Kate followed her gaze as the fish swam around, not a care in the world, not knowing the danger they faced just by being on the ship. Did they even feel fear?

"Did it help?" Kate asked quietly before stepping up to Liara's side. Liara nodded slightly but remained silent. Kate reached up, her hand gently came under Liara's chin as she turned her gaze towards her. "What's wrong?" she asked. _Stupid question._ She thought to herself. She knew what was wrong, the galaxy as they knew it could very well end in the near future.

"I worry for you Kate.." Liara said quietly as she sighed. Kate ran her fingers lightly over Liara's cheek gently. "Don't worry so much, I'll be fine." Kate said with a half smile, though her eyes held doubt. She was never good at lying when it came to Liara. She worried for herself to be honest, but she worried more about keeping her bondmate safe.

"Liara, there's... something I wanted to.. ask, do, whatever.. before hell broke loose." Kate said as she watched the other carefully. Liara looked at her a bit puzzled. Kate reached into her pocket before she grabbed Liara's hand with her free one. "I may not get another chance. Believe me I have no death wish, so I want to do this now.. before it's too late." Kate said as Liara watched her closely.

"Kate you won't die. You can't I won't allow it." Liara said hotly. She wasn't about to pretend this would be some of her final days with Kate. They had plans. They wanted to find a new home, raise their kid, stay out of the way of politics and gun fights, not to mention the explosions. They were weary of constant battle. This would be Kate's final mission.

"Liara let me finish please.." Kate said quietly as she gave her pleading eyes. Liara just gave her a half glare as she nodded once. Kate smiled at her more brightly now as she reached up trailing the chain around the woman's neck. Her dog tags she imagined. Liara never took them off.

She then let out a quick breathe as she pulled her hand out of her pocket. She had wanted to wait, to even discuss Asari's customs for this sort of thing, but the oncoming threat and the arrival of the Reapers made her realize they may not have that luxury. She slapped herself over the head mentally for not doing this sooner.

She got onto one knee as she took Liara's left hand. "I know it's.. perhaps not the best or most romantic of times," Kate started. Liara looked at her with disbelief in her body stance and facial expressions. "Kate -" she tried to say something but Kate quickly cut her off. "Liara, no one else in this galaxy gets me, and I know what we face, and I will make sure you are safe, and that you will have a life ahead of you. For you, and for our daughter." She said as she quickly kissed Liara's hand.

"Liara, marry me?" she said as she slipped a ring into her hand. Liara fell silent as Kate let her hand go as she brought the jewelery up to examine closer. The outer rim was gold, but the center of the band held simple Earth crystals next to the gold, and in the center of the crystals were blue gems. The gems matched the color of Liara's eyes.

She remembered a comment Kate made once about her eyes. She said they were the most amazing eyes she'd ever seen. The memory brought a flush to her cheeks. She had yet to even say anything as the ring sat in the palm of her hand. She knew Kate would be there for her, for their child but she never figured, despite how much Kate loved her, she'd take to truly settling down.

Kate stood up as she watched Liara patiently. Liara finally smiled as she nodded. "Yes." she said as she threw her arms around Kate in a hug. Kate was dazed. She expected some argument or refusal out of the other. But her heart fluttered as it registered in her mind. She had said yes.

VWVWVW

It didn't take long after Kate had... well popped the question. Joker called for her, there was a distress call coming from Invictus. It was mostly a planet populated by Turians out in the Terminus Systems. The call came in with chop but it came in clear enough to get the drift. Large ships, attacking the planet, need help. That was the gist of it.

She had ordered the course and they were on the move.

It would take them a while to get there but hopefully they'd be able to get there before it was too late. It took a long time for the Reapers to take out the Protheans, she remembered this from her talk with Vigil on Ilos. But that didn't mean it took them a while to wipe out a planet. She could only pray.

While they were heading to Invictus at best possible speeds she went to the briefing room. She had to call in help. She couldn't do this alone. By themselves it would be suicide. No doubt the Turians were on the way but she knew it would take more then that. "Edi set up a link with the Himalayas. I need to talk to Ashley Williams." Shepard said as she stepped onto the holo projector platform.

VWVWVW

Ashley had been informed by the brass of possible threats out in the Terminus Systems. Though the details were vague she had already plotted course for the cluster of the Galaxy normally ran by pirates and mercs. From the report she had on file it claimed Geth Dreadnaughts, but she knew better.

She knew they had a small fleet on the way to investigate the matter. But the Geth hadnt been seen in years. The only other reason she could think of them appearing again would be because of the Reapers. She believed in them, she just tried to think that business was far behind her now. But it seemed Shepard was right.

She then heard her personal com terminal going off. She looked over as it's ID flashed Katelyn Shepard's name. Now she knew something wasnt right. She walked over to the computer as she accepted the call. It took a moment for it to connect but once it did she was greeted by a woman who didn't even look like she had aged in the past 7 years.

"I have a feeling this isn't a personal call, Commander." Ashley greeted. She still held a small grudge over the woman joining Cerberus all those years ago. Though Katelyn was no longer apart of them, she even had all the symbols for the organization removed from the ship's hull and interior. The crew even got rid of the outfit.

"Ash, I know we havent spoken in years but I need your help." Shepard said to her. Ashley perked a brow at the woman. Her tone had changed. No longer as rough, or aggressive. It had tamed, her expression, her eyes. Like time had given her more wisdom to mild her temper. She had to wonder how a woman thrown into such constant chaos how she had changed.

"You and everyone else, Shepard. I'm heading out to the Terminus Systems, reports of Geth tearing the place up or something." Ashley replied with a shrug. She was sure Shepard already knew this though. Shepard had taken to hiding out in the Terminus Systems ever since she had joined Cerberus. Even now.

She heard a heavy sigh as Shepard's expression grew annoyed rather quickly. Ashley threw her hands up in her own defense. "I'm only saying what the reports said Shepard." Ashley said before she let her hands drop down again. "It's them isn't it, Skipper?" She asked quietly. She only watched as Shepard stood straight, her arms folding behind her back.

"Omega is gone, Ashley. There's not much left of it out here, no survivors that we found." Shepard said rather then answering the question straight forward. The look in Ashley's eyes told shock, disbelief, and regret all at the same time. "Innocents lived on that station, people who didn't have to die, I'm going to make the Reapers pay. I'd like your help." Shepard then added.

Ashley looked down a moment in thought. Well she was asked to investigate she didn't have to be at a specific place. "I have a small fleet with my, Skipper. Give me a heading we'll meet up." She then said as she sat more straight in her chair. She knew that once they were done in the Terminus systems the Reapers would hit council space next.

"We're heading to Invictus. The Turian colonial planet. They sent out an SOS. They're being hit as we speak." Shepard said as she watched for Ashley's reaction. She knew she had a distrust in aliens, probably Turians more then any others. Ashley could see the look she was being given. It was somewhat weary.

"We'll be there as soon as possible, Skipper." Ashley said with a nod. Shepard nodded back as she smiled at her former squad member. "It's good to have someone who'll help out, thanks Ash. I wont forget this." Ashley smiled at her old Commander as she sighed and shook her head once. "You sure have a way of pulling me into Hell, Commander." Ashley joked. Shepard could only laugh at the remark.

VWVWVWVW

Ok sorry not as ass kicky as I wanted, but I don't want to just skip around and miss out on stuff. Next chapter though, I swear we'll start fighting them Reapers! RAWR -charges off-


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:

Remind me to never write when I got people IMing and texting me xD.. Sorry my last chapter was written while I was extremely distracted/tired and I should have waited to post it so I could fix it up a bit. Anywho this chapter will be better I promise =o

Also, to Octo8.1: Thanks for the tidbit. I haven't gotten my hands on the Mass Effect comics yet, so I didn't know Miranda was apart of it. I only knew of Feron (Of course lol). If I had known that sooner that scene would've played out differently. xD

Anywho on to the next =x

Chapter 15

Shepard stood behind Joker along with Miranda and even Liara. Kate was in her hard suit, weapons ready, her helmet in hand, in a pouch on her utility belt their viral package ready to go. They all stared in silence at the monitor before them. It told them of their course, where they were, sensor readings. They were getting closer to their destination.

"Can you pick up the Alliance fleet yet?" Shepard asked of Joker. He began to type in commands as he brought up a sensor reading. He shook his head as Kate took to looking out the window. She could only hope Ashley wouldn't get to Invictus in time. Who knew how many Reapers were out there.

"Open the com, Joker." Shepard said as she stood up straight glimpsing once to Miranda and Liara at her sides. Liara gave her a assuring look, one that said she could do this. No matter what happened, Shepard would do this.

Shepard took in a deep breath as she turned around to face the CIC. "Grunt, Jack, and Tali meet me at the air lock, ten minutes till we get to Invictus." She said as she took the few steps to the air lock. She stopped at the entrance to the door way as she turned to face Miranda and Liara who followed her.

"Miranda, you have the ship. If it looks like we aren't coming back, or that the Normandy is going to blow, get the hell out." Shepard said firmly. Miranda glimpsed to Liara once who didn't take her eyes off of Kate. She then turned back to face her Commander. She saluted her once. "Aye-aye, Commander." She said before she turned to head back towards Joker.

Liara stepped up closer to Kate as the human took her hands in her own. "You had better come back to me, Katelyn Shepard." Liara said firmly, a look of agitation on her face. Kate smirked once as she ran her gloved hands once over the Asari's cheek. She stayed silent how ever. She wasn't sure what to say.

Liara then reached up and began to pull the chain that held Kate's old dog tags off her neck. Kate watched her mildly puzzled as Liara held them out for Kate to take. "Liara, I told you to keep them." Katelyn said as she gently pushed the offered tags back towards Liara. Liara grabbed Kate's hand however as she placed it in her palm. "For luck. It's brought me some in the past, might still have enough left for you." Liara stated in a poor attempt at humor.

Kate frowned as she could hear the worried tone in her voice. She couldn't refuse to take them with that kind of a statement. She put her old tags back around her neck before tucking them into her hard suit. Just another reason, on a pile of reasons, to come back to her fiancee and bondmate.

"ETA, five minutes." Joker called over his shoulder. By this point Kate looked over her own shoulder as she saw the party of three she called for approaching them. She then faced Liara again as she got onto one knee. "Be good to your mom, kiddo." Kate said as she placed a light kiss on Liara's slightly swollen belly.

Liara gave her a flustered look as Kate stood back up, grabbing hold of her and pulling her in close. It may be the last time she'd do this, Kate was filling herself with "this is my last chance" moments. She was confident she'd get the job done, but not so much on getting home. She leaned in and captured Liara's lips with her own, kissing her fiercely.

Liara quickly threw her arms around Kate as they held each other tightly. Normally Kate's friends would make a quip at her expense but they knew the reality of the dangers they now faced. They were the first and last line of defense. If they were to not make it back home, they'd give the human her last moment at peace.

Kate slowly broke off the kiss. "I'm always coming back." She said firmly. Liara couldn't help but smile at the old words once spoken to her. "If you don't you're sleeping on the couch." Liara said firmly, but Kate got the joke. She watched Liara step away from the small group as Kate turned to face her friends and comrades. "Alright people, lets lock and load." Kate said as she put her helmet on.

"Here it comes!" Joker called out as he cut the FTL drives. The scene before the Normandy was like something out of a movie. Turian military vessels mixed with large Reaper ships exchanging fire. The Turians were getting their asses handed to them, several of their ships already destroyed as debris flew about the planet.

The planet itself was riddled with fires, explosions being seen from orbit. Reapers was more of a fitting name then Joker had given credit. They literally represented death and the end of all things. It didn't take long either before the Normandy came under fire.

The ship lurched as Joker took to evasive maneuvers. Some of the blasts directed at them had hit though. Hopefully their newest upgrades would hold out long enough. "Joker, find a way to dock with one of their ships!" Shepard called out as she caught herself on the bulk head. "You certainly know how to throw a party, Shepard." Jack said with an excitement Kate hadnt heard in years.

Shepard quickly threw her helm on as Miranda sounded for stations over the intercom. This was it, Kate could finally rid the universe of these genocidal bastards once and for all. Who knew what other galaxy they might have been reeking havoc on aside from their own.

"Commander, I found a damaged Reaper, still functional, but gimping." Joker called out as Shepard came up behind him. She glimpsed out the window as she spotted said Reaper as she patted him on the shoulder. "Head for it, best chance we got with docking one without being blown up." She said confidently.

Joker nodded as Kate afforded herself one last look at the three on the bridge. Miranda was busying herself with a consol to Joker's left while Liara seated herself at the sensor and communication com on the right. "Edi, make sure the ship stays in one piece." Shepard then said.

"Understood, Shepard." The AI said. She had every confidence in her crew, except when it came to retreating when the time came for it. She knew they were a stubborn bunch, ready to go down for the good of the galaxy, for Shepard. But in this case running to fight another day was more tactical then staying and being killed.

The ship lurched again as Joker cursed as he wove the ship around to avoid more hits. "Once we're inside the Reaper, undock, help the Turians. We'll call when we're ready for pickup." Shepard said to Joker as she turned to head back for the air lock. "You got it, Shepard." He replied.

The ship pulled up along side the Reaper. Edi began to hack into it's systems as the Normandy came up side by side with their own air lock. Shepard quickly drew out her assault rifle, as the others pulled out their shot guns. "Stay close together." Shepard said. "We hit then fast and hard, keep moving. I want to be back by dinner." Shepard said.

"That's the spirit!" Grunt growled. "Hell ya, Commander!" Jack joined in. Tali smiled under her face plate. It was amazing how Shepard was able to tame such wild creatures like Grunt and Jack. They were just as loyal to her as anyone else, and ready to die for her. As was she. "Ready to go, Shepard!" Tali finally said.

Shepard smiled under her helmet as Edi came over their ear pieces, "Air lock doors opening now Shepard. Good luck." Just then the doors slowly pried themselves open. Kate took point as the three behind her covered. Shepard glimpsed inside to check the situation.

It was darker inside the vessel. Little lighting, but enough to see the way. It was clear though. Kate knew she left them with little left as allies in their galaxy but who knew what remained unseen by them. Husks could be present for all she knew.

Kate then made her way into the Reaper vessel as did the other three. "Tali, where would the com systems be in here?" Shepard asked as the doors behind them slid shut. Tali brought up her omni tool as she scanned through her data of the old derelict Reaper they found those five years ago.

"Close to the Reaper Core and IFF." She replied before looking over the schematics. Most of the reapers seemed to look the same, so she figured the interior would be relatively the same as well. "Miranda, make sure the friendlies know we're in here." Kate then said over her com device. "Already on it, Shepard." Came the other woman's voice.

Kate nodded as she looked back to Tali. "Where do we turn?" Tali looked up and pointed down one corridor. Shepard nodded as she singled Jack and Grunt to take point and scout ahead a little. She then signaled Tali to stay close to herself. Being too spread apart could be disastrous.

VWVWVW

Alright, next chapter is going to start concluding this series. I want to thank all of you again. For the reviewers, the subscribers, and those of you favored my story. I seriously appreciate all of you, and I'm writing this for you guys.

I still havent figured out a name for the side story I want to start once this is over, but I'll be sure to let you all know soon.

Until next time!

xoxoxo

Kachie


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Lets kick some Reaper ass!" Joker exclaimed as the Normandy un-docked with the crippled Reaper they dropped the Commander and others off on. Liara quickly brought up the communications as she hailed the Turian flag ship. "This is the Spectre vessel, Normandy. I repeat, this is the Spectre vessel, Normandy, do you read me?" Liara called out.

A moment went by as the Normandy wove around some wreckage, firing off it's Thanix cannon at an unnamed Reaper ship, nearly tearing through the kinetic barriers of the Reaper ships with one blow. "This is General Te'ral, we hear you, Normandy." came a Turian voice.

Miranda quickly stepped up behind the Asari as she leaned over her chair. "This is Miranda Lawson, XO of this ship, we are here to assist in any way we can." Miranda said in her best commanding voice. The reply she got back was filled with light static. "We've lost many ships, tell me there's back up coming."

Liara quickly punched up the sensor read outs. "The Alliance fleet is close by, General. Twenty minutes out." Liara replied as the ship shook and groaned at a power blast. "Our shields are at fifty percent!" Joker called out. Miranda gritted her teeth as the ship shuddered again.

"The Alliance fleet is on it's way, we have to hold out until they get here, we'll coordinate our attacks until then." Miranda said as she quickly turned towards Joker. "Jeff, the back up shields and are online." Edi said from her spot to his left. Jeff quickly brought up a new command prompt as his fingers moved quickly over the console. "Reroute non critical power, boost those shields Mr. Monroe." Miranda ordered.

VWVWVW

"There's too many of them!" Jack growled loudly as she summoned her biotics, her lithe frame beginning to glow a brilliant blue. Shepard herself began to glow as she called onto her own biotics while Grunt ripped through a few husks with his Krogan shotgun. "Commander, I can over ride the door lock but it'll take a few minutes!" Tali called out as she ducked behind a wall working furiously at her omni tool.

"Hurry it up, Tali we wont last a few minutes!" Shepard yelled as she and Jack let loose a biotic shock wave, sending a dozen husks flying every which way. But for every dozen two dozen more would show up. "Shepard behind you!" Grunt roared as he spun around pumping his shot gun before a deafening blast came from it, spraying buck shot into the air. One husk fell, another stumbled but began to ran full speed at the Krogan.

A door opposite from the small group opened up briefly as a wave of mechs came pouring from the opening. "Just great!" Shepard yelled as she unloaded a thermal clip from her assault rifle ducking behind a computer console. Jack let forth a fierce roar of her own as she flung a large warp field at the mechs who began to open fire at the group.

These mechs weren't like their own however. They were reinforced by material that looked similar to the make of the Reapers. Their shields powerful as they flew back by the biotic blast to only start getting back onto their feet. "Tali hack their systems!" Shepard called out. "Working on it!" Tali called back as Grunt and Jack took cover next to Shepard.

Shepard quickly loaded a new thermal clip into her weapon as she began to summon as much biotic power as she could from her body. She began to glow an angry blue as she gritted her teeth feeling the power over whelm her senses. "Shepard you're going to get yourself killed!" Jack called out as Shepard rose to her feet.

She then propelled herself forward at blinding speeds with her biotics. She ripped through several husks before she skidded to a stop, once more filling herself with a biotic flare. She then charged forth again before she stumbled to a stop turning herself around to fire a rain storm of bullets at what remained of the husks.

"Fuck me!" She yelled out as she became the target of the mechs. Her shields flickered at the dozen mechs shooting in her direction. They held in their mechanical hands powerful guns, the likes of which Shepard had never seen. "Tali hurry it up, my shields are failing!" Shepard yelled over her ear piece.

"Come on you bosh'tet!" Tali squeaked at her omni tool as she yelled through her glass face plate. The omni tool chirped once as the command was sent. She quickly glimpsed around the wall as she watched the mechs begin to over load, a few turning on each other and began to fire sloppily at their fellow mechs.

Not before Kate cried out once stumbling back. She bit her lip under her helm as she reached up grabbing her left arm. A bullet punctured clear through her shields and armor and embedded itself into her arm. "Fuck!" She yelled as she quickly dived back behind the console she started at.

"Give me some medigel." She held her good hand out towards Jack who quickly grabbed some from her belt. Shepard all but tore the tube in half before she jammed the open end into the sizable hole in her armor and squeezed the stuff with all her strength. The medi-gel quickly went to work sealing her injury as she tossed the tube aside.

"That was close.." She sighed in relief as the pain quickly faded away. She glimpsed over her cover as she took note of the mechs fighting amongst themselves. "Alright, lets get that door open." Shepard panted out of breath. She knew she had used too much of her biotic power to get through the hoard of husks. Any more use and she could drain herself completely.

VWVWVW

"Switching to back up barriers!" Joker called out as the Normandy groaned under the main guns of the Reaper ship ahead of them. "We could use some back up!" Liara called into the com with the Turians. Sparks filled the corridor leading to the cockpit as a man screamed out in pain before falling limp in his chair.

Miranda quickly rushed over to the downed man as she pulled him out of the chair. His arms and face blackened from being burnt as she quickly checked for a pulse. It was weak but still there. "Someone get Thomson to medical!" she called out before hopping into the chair.

She quickly and deftly ran fingers over the controls as she worked to reroute more power to the main shields again. "This is Gabby, engines are at seventy-five percent! The power is dropping steadily!" she called out to Miranda's ear piece. "Damnit!" She cursed as rammed her fist into a button to fire off the Normandy's more conventional weapons.

An explosion rocked the ship once more as the lighting flickered through out to CIC before emergency lighting came on, leaving the upper deck filled with a dim red light. "Our Turian escort is gone!" another man called out from behind Miranda. Backup needed to get here, and soon.

"Main power down in half the ship, back ups are holding." Edi said over the intercom. This day was just getting better.

"The Alliance fleet is almost here, ETA 10 minutes." Liara called out from her chair. "Lets hope we're still here in ten minutes." Joker muttered from his seat. "I'm detecting an enemy craft heading for the air lock." Edi then reported.

Outside the ship a small pod quickly came up along side the Normandy and began docking procedures, hacking into the air lock systems. "Erecting additional fire walls. Warning, prepare for boarding party." Edi then said as she quickly went back into her systems to begin fighting off enemy hacking attempts.

"Get a security detail to CIC asap!" Miranda called out.

VWVWV

"Come on move faster!" Ashley Williams yelled at her helmsmen as she gripped the back of his chair. She could tell from the sensor read outs that friendlies were losing in numbers. If they didn't get there in time the fight above Invictus was lost. Behind her was a small fleet of 20 other frigate class warships. Two cruisers were also with them.

The Alliance had given them some extra ships, but they were already preparing for a defensive around Earth and the Citadel back in Council space. Hopefully it was enough. "We're going at top speeds, Captain, any faster and the FTL drives will over load." Her helmsmen said as he glimpsed over his shoulder.

She muttered to herself. If she only had another Joker to fly her ship he'd find a way around that issue, she knew it. "Incoming distress signal." Her communication officer called out from behind them. "Patch it through." She said to the younger woman as she turned to face her.

She quickly opened the channel. "This is the, Normandy, we need assistance, I repeat we need immediate assistance!" called out an old familiar voice. Williams quickly trotted up to the com terminal as she leaned over the chair. "T'soni is that you?" Ashley asked. There was a short pause, with some static. The lag this far from the relay was obvious.

"Ashley, we are under heavy fire, the Turians have suffered - casualties, we can't - much longer." came back a more garbled reply. Liara sounded frantic, Ashley instantly fell concerned. She turned around and barked at her helmsmen, "Quintan, get this rust bucket moving! Take power from life support if you have to!"

The man cringed at the order as he began to reroute power from the other systems to give the engines an extra boost in power. "Hold on, Liara we're on our way." Williams tried, but the line cut off. Her eyes widened as she twisted around and made way for the sensors.

She pushed the man behind the console out of the way as she quickly brought up a reading. There was so much going on around and on Invictus she couldn't get a proper reading. She slammed her fists onto the console. "Damnit!"

VWVWVW

The team of four rushed at best possible speed deeper into the Reaper, fighting through more husks, and powerful mechs. "It is pointless." Came an electronic voice from within the ship. No doubt the Reaper. "Ya go fuck yourself." Shepard retorted as she pulled a panel off the wall and quickly began to manually over ride a door.

"You will all die." The Reaper said calmly. Kate scoffed at the comment as she quickly worked on the hardware to open the doors. Meanwhile her team covered her from behind, shooting down more husks as they charged after them. "If I die, I'm taking you all with me!" Jack called out the Reaper.

The door finally opened as Kate grabbed her weapon from off the floor. "Everyone in now!" She called out. They took no time in obeying her order as they filled in, one by one, shooting at remaining husks. Kate was the last in, firing over a biotic wave, knocking what remained off balance before ducking behind the door as it slid shut.

"How much further, Tali?" Kate asked as they took the moment to catch their breaths. Tali brought up the schematic as she began to read it. "One more level down.." she said half defeated. Kate walked up to the young Quarian as she patted her shoulder. They had to stay focused.. "Is there another way off this ship?" she asked as she looked around.

"There's a cargo hold three rooms from the com center. There's an airlock inside." she said before letting her omni tool go into standby. Kate muttered. "It would've been easier to dock there." she then said half annoyed. Of course they didn't look into it at the time either.

"This is way more fun." Jack replied with a smirk. Kate shook her head at the other woman. "I agree." Grunt said with his own Krogan toothy grin. "Come on we don't have much time." she then said as she took point.

VWVWVW

End of this chapter. Let me know how it's going =o


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Things were starting to look bleak for the battle over Invictus. Most of the planet surface was ablaze and clearly visible in orbit. Wreckage floated high above the planet, some debris began to enter it's atmosphere and descended onto the planet as flaming fireballs.

A handful of Reaper ships laid in ruins, a couple one fire, but the ratio between Reaper and Turian was far outnumbered. There wasn't much left of the defense fleet the Turians had sent in. The Normandy itself was flying on half power. The crew did their best to put the ship back together to keep going, but it seriously looked like they had missed their window for escape.

"I lost long range communication!" Liara shouted over the alarms. Miranda quickly got up from her chair as she grabbed her hand gun before joining the security detail at the airlock door. "Liara get to the Navigations station, we lost a man there." Miranda commanded.

"I can help!" Liara protested as she stood from her seat. Miranda shook her head as she glimpsed at the Asari. "I'm sorry, strict orders from the Commander. I wont be the one to catch a bullet if you get hurt." Miranda said with a cheeky smirk. She meant it in humor though she was serious as well.

Liara muttered as she quickly ran down the corridor into the CIC and took up navigations. "Edi I need a forcefield around the cockpit." Miranda then ordered. Joker looked over his shoulder at the woman as a barrier field shimmered into existence. "Warning, enemy presence outside airlock door." Edi announced as a few more men and women joined the security detail.

"Don't let them on this ship. We stand our ground, at all costs." Miranda said firmly to the humans around her. They all nodded as they readied weapons, pointing them at the airlock door. The airlock door swished open as half a dozen husks came pouring in, arms out stretched as they charged the group. Behind them mechs with heavy arms began to open fire, as the humans did likewise.

VWVWVW

"Shepard, the Normandy has hostiles detected." Edi announced over her com. "Move people we need to get back to our ship!" Kate yelled out firmly as they pressed for the ramp that lead to the next deck below them. Guns roared in response at more husks and mechs as the group backed away from them.

The Reaper they were on shook from a resulting explosion. "You're attempts to stop us will fail. The cycle cannot be broken." The reaper commented over it's loud speakers. Shepard growled at the voice that tried to discourage them. It was probably the start of it's attempt at indoctrination. Shepard wasn't that weak willed however. It would take more then words to convince her.

"Last time I heard those words I made Sovereign eat them." The Spectre retorted as she began to descent down the ramp way. She quickly unloaded her used thermal clip inserting another one before locking it into place. The Reaper fell silent, for now.

"Joker, status report." Shepard called over her ear piece. For a moment there was silence. She felt a sinking in her stomach over those few long seconds. "We've suffered casualties, the ship has taken some heavy damage. We can still make the pick up but I'm not sure we can get out of here." Joker finally said over light static. Shepard cursed.

"Kate, you need to hurry." Liara then came over her ear piece. She glimpsed up at the team as they finally made it onto the ramp. Kate moved quickly to pry off a panel and worked to lock the door before them to slow down the enemy numbers. "I'm working on it." Kate said firmly.

Once the door was locked she grabbed another tube of medi-gel before ripping the cap off. She applied it to her left leg sparingly before she passed it on to Jack. Jack quickly applied the rest onto her shoulder, where a Husk had managed to grab and tear into her skin. "We're running out of this stuff." Jack then muttered as she tossed the tube aside.

"Tali where to?" Shepard then asked the Quarian as she trotted down the ramp. She quickly checked both corners. The coast was clear... for the moment. "To the left." She replied as she came up behind Shepard, shot gun in hand. Kate nodded once as she brought her weapon up before scouting ahead.

VWVWVW

The Alliance finally dropped out of FTL speed and immediately grabbed Reaper targets and opened fire. "Joker, talk to me." Ashley said as she hailed the Normandy. "Is it good to hear your voice. But it would've been nice if you'd shown up sooner." The pilot of the Normandy replied dryly. Ashley glared at her console.

She ignored it any further then that. "What's the damage?" She asked as her people began to relay attack coordinates with the other ships. "We're still holding together, the Turians suffered heavy losses, the planet is done for, and we've lost some people on our end." Joker replied through a crackle of static.

Their com systems must've taken some hits as well, she figured. "Alright lets focus fire here, where's Shepard?" There was a delay in the pilots reply, but she could hear gun fire in the background. "Joker!" She yelled out. "I'm here dont wet your panties." He retorted annoyed. She glared again.

"She's on a downed Reaper ship delivering a farewell package." He then said as she looked out the window watching multiple explosions, and even more burning wreckage. She nodded once. This would be the biggest fight of her life, even bigger then the battle on the Citadel all those years ago.

VWVWVW

"Hold them back!" Miranda yelled as more husks came pouring in behind the mechs. It must've been packed in that pod. More gun fire sounded in the entrance to the air lock. Some of the husks managed to slip into the line of defense before, took out two people. More of the crew was joining in the fire fight however, mowing down the husks, but the robots were too much.

Miranda glowed with her biotics building as she sent a warp field at the mechs sending them flying back into their pod. "Edi seal the damned doors!" She commanded loudly. Edi popped up on a terminal next to the entrance. "Bypassing their firewalls." she replied.

Miranda reared her gun back as she smashed the butt of it into a husk's face sending it sprawling onto it's backside. The mechs were quick to get onto their feet though as they opened fire at the woman considering her higher threat now. Her barriers dropped quickly and before she realized it she felt a sharp heated pain in her stomach.

She looked down as she stumbled back behind the rest of them. "Miranda!" Joker called out as he looked behind himself. She fell to her knees as she gripped her stomach, blood pouring from the wound. "Well this could be problematic." she muttered before she fell onto her side. "Liara! Miranda's down get a med evac!" Joker called over the intercom.

Liara quickly abandoned her post as she ran down the corridor grabbing hold of the former Cerberus agent and dragging her away from the ongoing fire fight. "Medi-gel! Get some damned medi-gel!" She called out to anyone who was in ear shot. She pressed her hands hard down on the human's stomach to slow the bleeding.

Miranda gasped in pain and for air as she looked up at the Asari trying to help her out. "Stay with us." Liara said desperately as Miranda laid half limp in her lap on the floor. A woman quickly ran up to them, med kit in hand as she fell onto her knees throwing up the small box as she grabbed a handful of medi-gel tubes.

She quickly tried to apply it to Miranda's stomach but the woman was fading and fast. "Tell Kate I said sorry." Miranda managed to choke out before she fell limp, her head rolling to the side. Liara closed her eyes as the ship rocked violently under her as she slowly laid the woman onto the floor.

VWVWVW

"Captain, we're starting to lose ships!" Someone behind her called out as their own ship shuddered and creaked. Ashley calmly looked to her gunner. "Keep firing as long as the Normandy is still firing you keep firing, five-by-five?" Ashley asked just as calmly as she looked.

Her gunner nodded her head quickly as she continued her efforts against the Reaper they circled around. The situation was beginning to look grim. There were more Reapers then not at this point. But Ashley Williams would not go down without a fight. She planned to go down with the ship if it came to it.

"Captain! I'm picking up new ships on sensors!" her helmsmen called out with an excitement. She quickly look over his chair and at the read outs. She recognized the signatures. "Damnit, it's the Geth!" She yelled out.

"Lock targets!" she called out over the sparks that came from her navigator's terminal just behind them. "Wait!" came Joker's voice over their com link. Ashley held her hand out to delay the order. "Look!" The helmsmen then cried out as he pointed out the window. From what she could see in the darkness dimly lit by fires and explosions the large Geth ships started firing onto the Reapers.

"We are Legion of the Geth. We are here to assist Shepard-Commander against the Old Machines." came an electronic voice over their com systems. "Well I'll be damned." Ashley muttered.

VWVWVW

The battle in space grew heated once more. The Geth came by the hundreds. It was a chance against the Reapers as they began to fire against them. The Reapers still out numbered them but it was still a chance. New explosions rang in silence above the planet Invictus as a new effort against the Reapers rose in desperation.

VWVWVW

"Last door!" Shepard called over the gun fire. They were wall banged up by now, long since out of medi-gel. Tali swimming in anti-biotics and her own medi-gel system but she was already showing signs of getting sick. Shepard could only hope the young girl could hold together a bit longer.

"Come on Shepard!" Jack yelled as she fired the last shot she had on the thermal clip for her shot gun. She ditched it as she quickly drew out her pistol. Low on ammo, and beginning to get tired the foursome quickly piled into the room behind the door as Shepard slammed the button to close it.

"Tali, stay with me." Shepard said as she approached the girl. Tali wobbled in a slight daze as she nodded her head. Kate allowed to touch her forehead against the Quarian's faceplate before she let her go to look for the com terminal. She had always viewed Tali'Zorah as a little sister. She wasn't about to let her give up.

"What do you guys think?" Shepard asked as she looked one over, trying to make out the symbols. Tali brought her omni tool slowly as she tried to pull up what little info they had on Reaper's symbols from the crashed ship on the Citadel. "I think this is it." Tali rasped with a cough.

Shepard quickly drew out the containment unit that held the virus. "Your efforts will be futile." The Reaper said, though it's synthesized voice began to fade in volume. It was on it's last leg. Shepard ignored it altogether however as she quickly inserted the OSD plug in to the console. "Mordin, what do I do now?" Shepard asked of the Salarian scientist. His voice came back as he spoke quickly. "Should auto execute." Kate watched the console carefully as she waited for a sign, any sign. Finally she could hear a whir of electronics and as the console lit up a bright red.

She then heard the Reaper pipe up again, "Transmitting code." it's words were garbled, and flared with noise resembling the Heratics so many years ago. Tali's omni tool chirped as she wearily lifted her arm and hit a few buttons. "It's working.. system's.. overloading.. the core is going to blow.." She said tiredly as she began to fall over.

"Tali!" Shepard called out as she caught the falling girl. "I can't.. 15 minutes till it breaches, get out of here." Tali said sounding like she was giving up already. Kate quickly picked up Tali in her arms as she turned to the other two. "Let's move!" She shouted as she began to run towards the door they just came through.

Jack took point as Grunt was right behind her, Shepard behind them with Tali in her arms. The quarian was panting heavily and out cold in her arms and Shepard knew she had to get her back to the Normandy fast. "Gogogo!" she yelled as the door opened to be greeted by more husks.

VWVWVW

"Joker get us the fuck off this ship!" Shepard yelled over a garbled transmission. He quickly typed in the new corrodents as he swung the ship around quickly. They had taken care of what remained of the assault team that had boarded their ship, the pod unattaching itself with efforts from Edi's hacking abilities.

"On our way!" he replied as he made for a nose dive, winding the ship around wreckage and other still mobile ships. The Geth had done the impossible, holding of the Reapers long enough to by the others time. "We're heading for the cargo hold air lock." Shepard then said before the ship gave an earth shattering shudder knocking out their com systems.

"Hurry!" Liara cried out clutching onto the pilot's chair to keep her balance. He gritted his teeth as he silently willed the ship to move faster. He was just as desperate to get the team off the ship as Liara. He wasn't going to lose the Commander again.

VWVWVW

The three ran as fast as they could, given the new assault against them. Shepard's shields had failed her biotic barrier hanging on by a thread as she felt exhaustion over take her senses from using what she had left in erecting the barrier. She felt a gun shot to the back as her barrier crash, but caught most of the impact as the round nestled itself into her armor.

"Grunt take Tali!" Shepard yelled over the roar of bullets around them. He quickle threw the quarian over his shoulder before he began to bolt for the las corner until they reached the cargo hold. "Fuck!" Shepard then yelped as she felt a bullet land into the back of her right lower leg.

She fell over as she rolled onto her back letting off a spray of bullets from her assault rifle. "Get the fuck out of here!" She called to Jack who tried to double back. She shook her head stubbornly as she tried to approach. "GO!" Shepard yelled as she flung what little she left in biotic power at the woman.

"Damnit!" Jack cursed as she flew back into Grunt's waiting arm as he picked the lithe woman up off her feet. She began to thrash in his hold as he turned and kept running for the cargo hold. "We can't leave her!" Jack cried out as she pounded her fists into his arm. "She's trying to save us, human!" he barked as he rammed his unoccupied shoulder into a mech knocking it off balance as it fell over.

VWVWVW

"Opening airlock." Edi warned as the Normady attached itself into Reaper airlock. A small band of armed men guarded the door as Liara waited anxiously behind them. It didn't take long before Grunt was spotted as his large frame ran fast for the open door. Tali was draped over one shoulder as he held tightly to a thrashing Jack.

They came running in and he dumped Jack onto her ass as he gently handed Tali off to one of his fellow crew mates as he quickly carried the girl to the elevator for the med bay. Jack panted heavily in anger as she stared at the Krogan. "Where's Kate?" Liara questioned frantically.

Grunt shook his head as Jack's gaze fell to the floor. She had grown attached to the woman over the years, she had helped her in more ways then one. She gave her a place in life. A purpose, a home. A family. She was angry with the Krogan for having abandoned her.

"Liara we have to go!" Joker called from the cockpit. She shook her head as she took in a deep breathe, her heart pounding. "No! We can't leave without her!" She screamed out as she tried to make her way down the hall that lead to the Reaper vessel. Several people grabbed her however as she flailed in their grasp.

"Katelyn Shepard you get your ass back here!" She screamed down the long hall. She heard no reply as she grasped the arms around her chest trying to keep her from running into danger. "Liara come on!" Joker tried again as tears began to run down her cheeks.

She stopped thrashing long enough to take in a ragged deep breathe, her chest heaving at the oncoming sobs. But just as the man who had let her go went to close the door she let out a wail as she grabbed him. "Stop! Look!" She cried out pointing down the corridor.

"Hold the door!" a voice rang out as Jack and Grunt took to looking as well now. Shepard gimped down towards the entrance as best as she could, having lost her gun somewhere along the line. Grunt quickly ran to grab his battlemaster as Jack joined him, each grabbing her arms and pulling her along quickly.

"Kate!" Liara cried out as they let her go as she fell to her hands and knees as the door closed behind her. Liara quickly threw herself onto the woman as she looked up. "Joker punch it, this thing is about to blow!" she yelled in pain as she grabbed hold of Liara's shaking form as she planted kisses all over her cheeks.

"Don't have to tell me twice." he muttered as he undocked with the reaper. "Ash, get your people out of here." Shepard said on her ear piece as Liara lifted Shepard to her feet helping her over to a chair to sit on. "Roger, I'll let the Geth know." Ash replied before the line was cut. Shepard only shook her head too tired and too hurt to ask.

She looked up at Liara with a half assed smile as she panted for air pulling her fiancee into her lap ignoring the pain that came with the action. "I told you I'm always coming back." She simply said as the Normandy took off and activated it's FTL drives.

Liara glared at Kate a moment. "Don't ever scare me like that again." She lectured before she grabbed her human's face before their lips crashed together in a fierce kiss. "Get a room." Joker commented at the two behind him, but they apparently ignored him.

VWVWVW

I know, two chapters in one night.. I couldn't help it. Wide awake and this whole thing has been on my mind for a while xD Also Miranda will not be simply forgotten. I'll update that in the next chapter.

Well.. the next two.. to three chapters will make for the conclusion. Stay tuned though, fluff will occur. Like extreme *heart* moments that makes you go awww.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I just wanted to give out another shout out before beginning the conclusion for this fanfic. Denethor: Thanks for the awesome comment. I wanted to make the situation look as grim as possible and given past words from the Council they've refused to send ships into the Traverse a few times so I decided to leave them out of this. I love Legion too xD

Kaz: I'm glad to see you back, and thanks a great deal for sticking with this since Chapter 1. I'm glad you've enjoyed it ^^

Carson: Thanks for always being so excited lol. You've been a big supporter of this since before I began writing this. Thanks for all the encouragement.

Alright, on to the next. Things are going to settle from here, but it'll have some aww moments.. It makes me go aww thinking about it xD

Chapter 18

What remained of the defense fleet limped their way back to the Mass Relay. The Geth escorted them there even. Shepard left Joker in charge as Liara helped her towards the med bay to take care of her injuries. Jack and Grunt were close behind them to attend to their own wounds.

The butcher bill was high. They had lost fifteen people on the ship. Shepard had fallen silent as she contemplated the situation. Tali was in intensive care for her illnesses she had caught after her environmental suite was punctured, and Miranda didn't make it. She let out a heavy shaken sigh. Miranda died defending the ship from the invaders.

"Shepard, Ashley wants to speak with you." Joker said quietly over her ear piece as she leaned against the wall inside the elevator. "Go ahead." Shepard said just as quietly. Now that things had quieted down the crew had a moment to realize they had lost good people today. They had lost in defending Invictus, but won against the Reapers.

"Skipper, we are loading a shuttle with medical supplies and a couple of our engineers. If you need assistance we'll send them your way once we hit the relay." Ashley said after a short pause. Kate looked to Liara who never left her side since she got back to the ship. Kate nodded her head once. "That'd be appreciated..." Kate said quietly.

VWVWVW

A week passed by, and the Normandy was docked at the Citadel undergoing repairs. Kate told them they could take leave to recover but they were dedicated to seeing to the repairs done themselves. Like they owed it to Kate, and to the ship. Kate wasn't about to argue against it. If it was what they wanted to do she wasn't going to refuse them the task.

The Reaper threat had dwindled over the past few days. What remained of them after the virus had been deployed were hunted down and destroyed. It was a matter of clean up by now. The threat was finally gone. Kate felt disbelieving of it. All these years she had fought to stop them and she finally did. It was a hard concept to get use to, but she would adjust. She always did.

She stood before the Council as tall as she could, giving her best look of intimidation at them. "Shepard, you did well against the Reapers." The Salarian started. Kate just scoffed to herself as she looked to the other three. "We are sorry we didn't believe you sooner. If it weren't for you the Galaxy would be done for." the Turian spoke up. His words werent as harsh as they had been in the past.

"What can we do to repay you?" The Asari asked. David had yet to say anything, he just smiled at the woman proudly. He knew she could get the job done, he had every confidence in her. "I want to resign my position as a Spectre. Further more a hero's service should be arranged for those who died. They died so we could live. You owe them that, I owe them that." Shepard said firmly.

The Council exchanged looks. "We can arrange for the services by why do you wish to resign?" the Asari asked. Shepard folded her arms carefully behind her back. She was still sore despite the progress her wounds had been healing. "I took this position to destroy the Reapers. I've done that. I'm sick of fighting, and the death that comes with it. My bondmate, Liara, and I are expecting, we want to settle down and start a new life." Kate explained professionally.

The Council again exchanged looks. They had no idea Kate and Liara had been together this whole time. But they wouldn't question it. "Understood." The Asari started. She reached up for her terminal as she began to imput commands. The rest followed her actions as they each typed something out on their terminals.

"Katelyn Shepard, in light of your unyielding services to the Council, and the galaxy as a whole, we relieve you of your Spectre duties by your request. We will give you a pension to help you, and your family get started." The Salarian said as she looked them all over once. It was much more then she expected that was for sure. "Shepard, you've done us proud." David Anderson finally spoke up.

She bowed once out of respect. "Thank you, but I need to take my leave... I have some matters to attend to." Kate said as she turned on her heel and began to walk away from the four that made up the Council government. She had funerals to plan.

VWVWVW

On the Presidium a large gathering had come together to pay their respects to the fallen in the battle over Invictus. Kate stood with her crew as hundreds of finally made caskets laid out before them all. Turians, humans, Asari, even the Volus had attended the services. Family and friends of the fallen were there, and people who wished to show respect for the sacrifice they made attended as well.

Kate felt Liara grab her hand gently as Kate starred at the coffins with a solemn look. Some of those caskets were her crew members, people she had gotten to know well over the years. Miranda was also among them. Jack had taken the loss harder then expected. She almost refused to even attend, not wanting to say goodbye to the person she had developed a friendship with.

The two didn't always get along but it was there way in the end. It was an interesting friendship to say the least but now Jack stood there silently an angry glare on her face as she stared at the casket that was Miranda Lawson's. "Good going, Cheerleader." She muttered quietly next to Shepard.

Kate reached up and lightly laid a hand on Jack's shoulder gripping it gently yet firmly in some form of support. "We are gathered here to pay our respects and to give our final farewells to the fallen. These people gave up their lives to defend Invictus and beyond. They died bravely and fought well." The Asari councillor began as the small murmers of the crowed fell silent.

"If it were not for their efforts the fight could not have been won. They deserve medals of honor, heroic tales of what they've done, and much more. But we will honor what the gave to us, and our respect for their sacrifice. They will be missed, and we shall never forget them." The asari said as she stepped back.

After she was done with her speech the services went on with friends and family of the fallen telling of great stories of past battles, and how they lived their lives. Shepard even stepped up to tell of her crew's valor and willingness to fight along side her knowing of what they could lose.

It was the only way she could ever repay her comrades, and to Miranda who fought to the very end for her. She ran her fingers over the many coffins from her crew before she departed the services once they were over. She needed some peace for now.

VWVWVW

Kate stood in her shower on the Normandy. She had turned down a luxurious hotel offered to her by the Council. She didn't want to be praised, let alone swarmed by media. She just wanted to be alone on her ship. She just needed some peace for a change.

She bowed her head as hot streams of water ran over her naked form as she sighed heavily. She never faced death as she did now. She had come to care for her crew as a parent would for their kids. They were all important to her. She gave a hollow smile to herself. How much she had changed over the years. From cold and indifferent to someone mourning the loss of friends.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders from behind as she felt Liara's forehead rest against her shoulder. Shepard took in a deep breathe as she grabbed Liara's arm with her hands as she leaned against the other. Liara knew Katelyn was grieving, and she let her do so as the human's body shook against her own.

For the first time in the years she had known Katelyn she began to shed tears as she openly sobbed against Liara. It was a heart wrenching scene but Liara held her tight as she didn't say a word.

VWVWVW

I know short chapter, but I hope it's as heart felt as I wanted it to be.

There are two more chapters at least ahead here. I'm still not sure on a side story. I may just leave it to the imagination. I'm about to becoming busy with a new job (If I get hired today) so it's a wait and see.

Until next time.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I'm in a very creative mood.. O.o I cannot help this. =3 Enjoy

Chapter 19

A couple months passed by after the fight against the Reapers over Invictus. What remained of them was nothing more then space junk floating about in deep space. It was all over the media while Katelyn Shepard, former soldier, Spectre, and now savior of the galaxy took to hiding out in the Normandy since the funeral services.

She had given herself a chance to grieve along with sort out emotions and thoughts. She officially had nothing to do now but plan for a wedding with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

The Asari was four months pregnant by now, as it began to show now more clearly, just enough of a swell to notice. Though she'd be pregnant for another 6 or 7 months. She read up on Asari pregnancies on the extranet some time ago. The usual periods for pregnancy was 10 to 11 months. Just a bit longer then a human pregnancy, but not by much.

The pair were on the couch in Kate's cabin, Liara laying back on the sofa, her bared feet in the woman's lap as she received a most generous foot massage. Kate had ditched the usual uniform she had been so use to wearing for more.. civilian casual wear. It had felt a little odd at first but she was beginning to get use to it.

"Do you want.. a more earth style wedding, or asari?" Kate asked quietly as she looked down at the blue feet in her hands as she massaged every inch of her bondmate's skin. Liara watched Kate intently prompted against the arm rest of the couch as she almost purred at the rub down she was getting.

"Asari weddings aren't too different from Human weddings." Liara murmured as she squirmed slightly feeling tanned hands trail up her legs, fingers rubbing at her muscles under blue skin. Kate smirked some as she continued to massage Liara's legs as she looked up at her. "Oh?" She asked curiously.

Liara nodded as she gently pulled her legs away from Kate's hands as she sat up. She then scooted over to the human before leaning against her. She laid across Kate's chest her head resting onto her right shoulder as she looked up blue eyes meeting brown. Kate wrapped her arms around Liara lightly.

"They tend to be more centered on friends and family of the couple rather then a religious aspect. We also never had this best man/woman in our traditional marriages. Though we do have a figure that can legalize such a marriage." Liara said as she ran her own hand gently over her growing belly. Kate smiled gently as she rested her head against Liara's her own hand running over Liara's stomach as well. "I like that idea better." Kate finally replied.

Liara looked up at Kate again as she smiled. She snuggled up into her as their hands met, fingers lacing together as Kate knelt down gently kissing Liara's lips. It never ceased to amaze Liara how amazingly tender Kate had become since they first met on Therum so many years ago. Especially in the past couple of months.

It was like Kate had just done a complete 180 in personality. She was still strong willed, and would put up a fight if she had to, but she was more at peace with herself now as well. She cared more then she use to. She was more open. It actually made Liara remember the old words spoken to Kate by the consort on the Citadel long ago. Is this what she meant by who she'd become?

VWVWVW

The wedding was a private matter. No media, no big figures, just what remained of the crew. Close friends, people Kate had fought with, bled with, people who had been willing to die with her. People Liara had gotten to know as well. She already knew some of them. Chakwas, Joker, Tali, Garrus. They were apart of the original crew, and even now they still followed Shepard where ever she went.

They had gathered around a small party hall on the Citadel Presidium. The Council had given them the hall for the day at no expense. A way to repay them for their efforts Kate assumed. The wedding remained a secret, at least for now. No one was to know aside from Kate's crew and the Council. It was a request Kate made a few weeks back.

Kate was dressed in her old Alliance mess dress. Liara had requested it, claiming it made her look sexy. Kate flushed at the memory as she looked herself in the mirror. She had to ask Hackett for the attire, and he was only happy to oblige. He even commented she could rejoin the Alliance at any time if she desired, but she turned it down. She was done with it.

The Asari Councillor had offered to be the official figure to legalize the union, Kate had taken the offer. She didn't know who else to ask who had the rights. "Come on, Skipper it looks fine." Ashley Williams said from behind her former Commander who made a face at herself in the mirror. "It just feels weird I guess. Being in an Alliance uniform again." she replied.

Ashley smirked as Shepard turned to face the other woman. Ashley was younger then Shepard but she now looked older then her. Chakwas, on her last check up, mentioned the implants in her body had slowed the aging process. Something Shepard probably had Miranda to thank for that. She felt a guilty ping in her heart as she thought of her former XO.

"I'd never thought I'd say this Chief, but I feel nervous as hell right now." Kate said with a chuckle. The irony of it all. She could face hundreds of Geth, Husks, Batarian pirates, the Collectors and the Reapers and not feel the least bit worried. Yet she was going out of her mind when she thought about the commitment she was about to make with Liara.

Oh she wanted it, she never wanted anything more in her life. She was just naturally nervous. Ashley smirked at the woman before her. "You'll do fine. Liara is excited she wont stop talking." She teased as she motioned with her thumb over her shoulder. Liara was off in another room getting ready herself. The ceremony was to start in 20 minutes.

Kate sighed as she went back to fiddling with her uniform. "Well I had better go get my seat. Just relax, be happy. I'm glad one of us has found true love." Ashley said with a teasing tone as she walked out the door. Kate glared half a moment over her shoulder at where her former crew member had stood.

VWVWVW

The party hall was made up with flowered decorations, low lighting, and a small orchestra. Chairs lined up for the guests to sit in with an isle between the seats. They all murmured amongst themselves as the small orchestra worked to tune their instruments. The room was filled with an atmosphere of an old yet still new love about to join together as one.

The orchestra began to play as everyone fell silent and turned in their seats to watch the couple involved appear on either side of the room. To the left Liara gracefully stepped in her gown flowing behind her. It was a light shade of purple. It was sleeveless and she wore arm length gloves that went up her arms just past her elbows.

She wore no veil but more of a reith made of sky blue colored flowers over her crest. She held the most stunning smile as she stepped forward slowly and into the room fully. Her dress had a low v-cut on her back exposing her soft blue skin as the front of the dress covered her breasts but exposed the valley between them elegantly.

She felt her heart pound as she placed one hand over her stomach lightly rubbing her unborn child gently. To the right of the room Katelyn walked in more stiffly in a military style. Stiff but showing the regal air of a strong willed person that Katelyn was. They smiled at each other from across the room as they began to walk towards each other.

They agreed on this approach verses the more formal Earth styled wedding where one would wait at the end of the isle for the other. To them it felt more like a journey together then apart. After all love was a journey both people would take, and not separate. They were willing to break tradition to represent how they felt.

Once they met in the middle Kate grabbed both of Liara's hands and smiled at her lovingly. "You look beyond beautiful." Kate said quietly so only they could hear the words. Liara flushed brightly, her cheeks turning a violet color. Kate just smirked as she turned looping Liara's arm around her own.

They walked together down the isle as they smiled at the friends around them. It was a union graced by their friends, the people they considered family. They all knew that apart they would be lost and incomplete, but together... They formed something beyond amazing.

Once Liara and Kate stopped at the end of the isle and just before the Asari councillor they turned to face each other. "It is my honor to allow these two people to exchange vows to each other. To witness a union of unions, to grant them the blessing of a joining." The Asari said with a regal voice. Liara felt her heart skip a beat as did Kate.

"Please, let us hear your vows to each other." Liara squeezed Kate's hands gently to let her go first. She was about to explode with anticipation over what Kate had to say. Kate cleared her throat before swallowing her nervousness. "Liara T'soni... Ever since I saw you on Therum I knew there was something different about you from everyone else in this galaxy. Your constant excitement over anything Prothean, the eagerness you showed to help me in any way you could.. The spark of curiosity in those beautiful eyes." Shepard started as Liara flushed at these words.

Kate smirked once at her. "The patients and kindness you have shown me over these long years. How you willingly put yourself into danger.. just to save my life. For seeing something in me that no one else did for so long." Kate reached up and gently ran her fingers over Liara's cheek. "For all this and so much more, I love you with everything I am, and it would be my honor... for you to accept me as your wife. I will always be here to protect, to comfort, to make sure you are happy. To help raise our little one." Kate's hand dropped to Liara's belly as it rested there lightly.

"Will you have me until the day I part from this life?" Kate then asked as a tear formed in Liara's eye from the words that spilled from Kate's mouth. She had never realized just how deeply the human felt for her before. To some extent she did, but not completely as she did now. She nodded quietly as she felt Kate's thumb rub the tear away with a soft touch.

"Yes... I will." Liara said her voice choked but sounded so happy at the same time. The Asari Councillor looked to Liara and nodded to her once to indicate it was her turn to speak. Liara took a moment to recollect herself as she laced her fingers with Kate's as her blue eyes looked deeply into brown. "Katelyn Shepard. From the moment I saw you... Even though I've never needed a protector," she started with a playful grin as Kate chuckled at the obvious joke.

"I knew I would be safe... I knew from that moment I didn't have to worry. You have always been there for me, saved me from not just the dangers of the galaxy, but myself. You've kept my course true and steady when I went down a bad road. You've brought me back to myself. You've always believed in me, and for that I'm eternally greatful." Liara said as she stepped closer to Kate oh so tempted to throw her arms around the human and kiss her.

"The honor would be mine.. if you took me as your wife. To share a life with you, and our daughter, to find a new peace and happiness. To give you new peace and happiness." Liara finished as she watched Kate smile gently at her. "I will." She said gently as she let her forehead rest against Liara's.

"These vows run deep. I have never seen a more beautiful pair in my long years of life. I here by give my blessing to these bondmates, to grant them the rights of marriage. I wish you both long lives, peace, and fortune, be it in a large family, or how you see fit." The asari before them said.

Their audience clapped in unison for the newly weds as Liara could no longer resist her urges as she wrapped her arms around Kate her lips meeting soft red ones. Kate was only happy to comply as her own arms moved around Liara's form as they shared a deep, slow, and passion filled kiss to seal the deal.

VWVWVW

"That was beautiful." Tali chirped to the newly weds as they all stood amongst ship mates and friends. Kate's arm was around Liara's waist as they smiled down at the quarian as Garrus joined them. "Congratulations you two. We all were starting to wonder when you'd tie the knot." He teased. Kate shook her head as Liara just grinned.

"So what do you guys plan to do now?" He asked as Tali nodded in agreement. "Oh yes what will you guys do?" She chimed in with the questioning. Liara and Kate looked at each other as they smiled. "We were thinking of settling on a backwater planet." Liara said for Kate who kissed her forehead gently.

"The crew is welcome to join us if they want. Hell I think we all deserve it by now." Kate added as she looked to the others around them. Honestly it sounded like a good idea to Garrus. He had no where else to be. "The Council has agreed to keep us as far from media as possible. At least until we are ready to face them." Kate then said.

"That sounds like a great idea." he replied with a contented sigh at the concept. Liara looked to Tali and tilted her head. "What about you Tali?" She asked lightly. She was curious as to what the Quarian had in mind. Tali shrugged lightly as she wondered herself. She got so use to being around Shepard and the crew.. Life on the Flotilla almost sounded boring now.

"I dunno yet." She replied with a thoughtful tone. "Well you can stay with us until you do." Kate offered with a smile. Tali smiled behind her face plate as she hugged the woman. She then hugged Liara who hugged her back. She was so glad to have friends like them. She knew she'd always have somewhere to go if something didn't work out.

VWVWVW

Next chapter will conclude my series. I'm kinda sad now that it's one chapter away from being over. It's been alot of fun working on this project, but alas... All good things must come to an end.

See you all next time.

P.S: The Best I ever had from Vertical Horizen.. I listened to that song the whole time I wrote this. xD Random tidbit.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Last chapter -sad face- I've had so much fun with the project, and now that this is the last chapter I wont know what to do with myself lol. I'm going to take a break from writing for now though, if you all want that side story let me know. I'll have to take some time to think about what to do for it.

Anyways, here we go.

Chapter 20

*Another 5 years later*

Shepard stared out of her office window at a sunny day outside. They had settled onto Eden Prime which had become a part of Council space shortly after the Reaper attack. Council space was expanding as the terminus systems began to collapse when things grew quiet. People of all walks of life were beginning to find peace as a better part of valor.

Katelyn watched the morning rise outside as she had a day off as a dock worker. After most of the crew had settled into one of the more remote colonies they had all settled into some form of mundane day to day life. And did they ever enjoy it. Kate had found the less explosive life much more comforting then she had first thought after Liara and her had moved here.

The Normandy was docked quietly at one of the space ports not too far outside the colony and the crew would occasionally find themselves going to the Citadel for supplies for their settlement. It was alright by them though, going off world became more of a treat then it use to be.

Kate heard a pair of feet running from the other room and towards her location as she smiled to herself. Family life was more then she ever deserved but she found herself enjoying every moment of it. She turned to face the girls who had ran into her office clamoring for her attention.

It seemed their initial ultrasound five years back was off by one. Liara ended up giving birth to twins. They had known of this five months in Liara's pregnancy after they had a check up on the progress. They couldn't have been happier either. They were wonderful kids, well mannered, and eager to learn and see new things. Something they inherited from Liara no doubt.

"Can we go on a picnic, mama oh pleaase?" One of her daughters begged hands clasped together her big brown eyes giving her a puppy dog look. Maya Katelyn Shepard had taken after her sire's looks. Brown eyes, and whenever she flashed off a smile it looks just like Kate's. Liara begged Kate to name their daughter after her. Kate couldn't refuse her wife of course.

She felt her youngest of the two, by 17 minutes, tug onto her sleeveless black vest before Kate knelt down to eye level with her kids. "Mommy said to ask you, so pleeeaase." Calista Marie was a tad shorter then Maya. Her face was nearly covered in freckles from crest to chin. She had big brown eyes as well but her soft baby features took after Liara.

Kate chuckled at the two who had took to the begging dance, hands clasped, bottom lips out in a pleading manner. How could she refuse her girls with such adorable pouts? "Yes we can go on a picnic." Kate said reaching out with both her hands to gently pat both her girls on the head before spinning them around and patting them off.

As they cheered and ran off giggling Shepard stood back up spotting Liara grinning at the door. "Don't forget your jackets!" Kate called out to the small fleeting forms. "Yes ma'am!" They called out in unison as Liara stepped into the room and up to Katelyn. Kate smirked at her wife as she wrapped arms around her waist tugging her close.

"You can never resist those looks they make." Liara teased as she grinned up at Kate. Kate shrugged lightly as she reached up and ran tanned fingers down Liara's cheek. She then grinned at the Asari in her arms. "As I recall you've made similar looks in the past that's worked almost every time." Kate pointed out, "So gee, I wonder who could've taught them that." Kate added as she nipped Liara's bottom lip.

Liara pouted once. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said in denial. Kate rolled her eyes but chuckled. Kate felt blue lips on her own in short little kisses as she'd respond in kind. "I believe we have a picnic to get ready for." Kate murmured between kisses. Liara smiled before she pulled away lightly.

Liara then turned and slowly walked out of Kate's office with a backwards glance and a playful grin on her lips. Kate perked a brow and grinned back as Liara rounded the corner and out of eye site. Kate sighed contentedly as she looked down at her desk. Some work orders and shipment dates on data pads were strewn on her desk, but on the corner were a few framed holophotos.

She sat down at her desk a moment to glimpse over them as she remembered the days each picture was taken. One of the surviving crew after the Reaper fight five years prior. One of her and Liara, both smiling brightly. Another, more recent one, of Liara, the girls, and herself in a posed family photo. How things could change so quickly was unreal, but Kate wouldn't give it up for the world.

VWVWVW

The morning passed by quickly. Picnic in the park, running around the house with their parents playing hide and seek. When the girls settled in for a nap Liara had taken to reading a book on new Prothean theories while cuddled against Kate on the couch who quietly worked on a data pad.

The house had fallen silent with their daughters sleeping in their room, and for the first time in years Kate missed the light hum of a ship engine. She put the pad down as she yawned herself as Liara glimpsed up at her with a raised brow. Kate looked back at her with a lazy smirk as she let her arm rest around Liara's shoulders.

"You look tired." Liara said quietly as she looked back down at her book as she leaned further into Kate. Katelyn shrugged a little as her free hand ran over Liara's crest lightly. "Woke up too early, and playing with Maya and Calista just wore me out a little." Kate said lightly as she kissed Liara's cheek.

Liara smiled lightly as she closed her book and turned herself around in Kate's hold sitting over her now. "Then maybe we should go to bed." Liara said playfully. Kate laughed as she ran her hands over Liara's back. "Why, so you can wear me out too?" Kate questioned a bit huskily. Liara's eyes sparked with a mischievous gleam. "That was the idea." Liara purred.

VWVWVW

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. Garrus dropped by to visit, the twins more then excited to see the old Turian they called uncle. Kate made dinner for everyone, Garrus had his own meal from the others. Considering his digestive system was different. Kate had come to enjoy cooking dinner for her family. Liara cooked as well, but Kate found a certain peace behind it.

After dinner Garrus took his leave saying he had a late night shift as a bouncer at a pub the next colony over. After he left the young family went about their nightly routine. Katelyn played with her two girls while Liara worked on some new paper from her research on the Protheans. She had taken up archaeology again a year after the kids were born.

Of course anything new she found she couldn't wait to share with anyone within ear shot. The night grew late, Liara stepped out of Kate's office after hearing her wife and kids had fallen silent. She stepped out into the spacious living room as she over looked the scene before her. She couldn't help but smile.

On the floor were little toy ships and figurines, of course the toys represented the Normandy and Destiny Ascension, along with a few Turian and Geth ships. The figurines were of Kate and her crew, Liara included, plus some geth figurines and random others. Their daughters were always begging Kate to tell them how she met Mommy on Therum. Kate would always smirk as she looked at Liara.

But on the couch Kate sat slumped, her head rolled back against the back rest, on either side the girls were sound asleep curled against their Mama. Kate had an arm around each of them as she too was sleeping quietly. She must've been telling them one of her stories from her many adventures.

Liara walked up to them as she carefully leaned over Kate and kissed her lips once to rouse her from her sleep. It was getting late, the girls were exhausted, and Liara figured it was time to pour them into bed. Kate's eyes slowly blinked open to find Liara standing in front of her smiling gently.

Kate looked down at her daughters, as she slowly maneuvered herself to pick one of the girls up as Liara grabbed the other. "I think it's time for bed." Liara whispered to Maya in her arms as the little girl whined a little before she buried her face into the crook of her mother's deck. Calista never even stirred in Kate's arms.

Once in the girls' room Kate and Liara gently put them into their beds, kissing their little cheeks goodnight before backing out of the room quietly. Once back in the hall way Kate slowly closed the door, only leaving it open by a crack as Liara grabbed her hand tugging her in the direction of their room.

Only moments later were they in their own room, clothes unceremoniously dumped onto the floor as Kate and Liara fell over onto their bed. Kate trailed kisses and nips along the neck and collar bone of Liara as her wife purred at the actions. "Lets make a baby." Kate murmured into soft blue skin as her hands roamed sensually over Liara's hips.

Liara gasped out lightly as she felt a trail of kisses along her stomach, her eyes turning black at the pleasure.

So this was what a normal life felt like they wondered as minds merged slowly into one. Their souls intertwined as thoughts and emotions collided into a rapturous whole. If so, they weren't willing to give it up if their lives depended on it.

VWVWVW

Yay.. finished.. ; Short finish.. but it gets the point across.. Happily ever afters are in order for these two I think. I hope we see it in the video game...

Anyways, thanks again to all of you who've read this. I've had alot of fun creating this fanfic, I'm just sad it's over now. Let me know what you all thought!

Xoxoxo

Kachie


End file.
